Unexpected What?
by bluebunny16
Summary: Bella has her whole life planned out when it comes to leaving high school. She's going to the best school in Washington and she's going to get her English degree. Everything is going to plan, until a positive test shows up during her senior year.
1. Denial

Chapter One

Senior year, baby. The last year in high school, when everyone turns eighteen and finally gets to go their own way. Well, you can only go your own way so much when you're from such a small town like me.

I started my senior year almost three months ago. It's cold and dreary year round in Forks, Washington, but it makes winter that much more unbearable. We're lucky to get a day above freezing in the gorgeous month of November. It's hard not to get the winter blues when it's constantly cold and snowing.

"Mr. Banner, may I be excused?"

He looked slightly annoyed but nodded and handed me the hall pass anyway. I calmly walked to the door and ran to the bathroom once I was out of sight. I ran into the first open stall I saw just in time, because the puke was coming and it wasn't taking any prisoners.

"Woah! Is that you, Bella? Are you okay?" I heard Angela ask.

Once I was sure that I was done, I walked out of the stall and rinsed my mouth in the sink.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I caught that flu bug that's been going around, though. This throwing up has been ridiculous the past couple of weeks."

My dark-haired best friend looked at me skeptically and opened and closed her mouth a few times before shaking her head.

"How sure are you it's just a flu, Bella?" she questioned.

I quirked an eyebrow and wiped my mouth with one of the cheap paper towels before throwing it away. Angela opened the door, waiting for me to follow.

"You know I wouldn't even mention it if I didn't think it was a real possibility. You're my best friend, Bella, and I just don't want you to be in denial."

"Denial? What exactly do you think I'd be in denial about?" I asked a little too harshly.

Her concerned expression changed to one of mild annoyance.

"I think you could be pregnant."

I stopped and gaped at her. I had the feeling that's what she was suggesting, but actually hearing it was a totally different story. After a couple more seconds of silence, the laughter started. I doubled over and laughed until tears were streaming down my cheeks. Angela just looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"Ignore her. She's just stressed about midterms coming up," Angela said to a random student walking by. He shrugged and continued on his way.

"See? That's what this all is. It's just stress related with midterms coming up," I agreed.

"Isabella Marie Swan, stop acting like this couldn't be a big deal. You may think you're invincible or some shit but you are human and mistakes happen. Maybe you missed a dose and maybe the condom broke. There's endless possibilities but the fact is that there's always a chance of you getting knocked up," she said breathlessly.

"I can't be pregnant, Angela. I just can't. I'm going to go the University of Washington and get my English degree. I'm going to become a teacher, or a journalist, or maybe even an editor or publicist. But 'mom' is nowhere in that equation."

She shook her head and stopped at my classroom.

"When you finally decide to get a test, just make sure it's not from the store in this town. You know how people like to talk," she said before walking back to her own classroom.

I walked in and ignored the pointed look Mr. Banner gave me. I had only been gone for ten minutes.

Even though I put on a brave face in front of Angela, I was terrified that she could be right. Edward and I have always been careful when it comes to our sex life, but there's still the small chance of every contraception failing.

"Don't forget that you have your research essay due at the end of next week. I'm not giving anymore extensions. You guys are seniors and you'll be graduating in six months. Get it together. You may leave."

I grabbed my books as quickly as possible so I could get to my locker and meet Edward. The two of us are going to Seattle, which would be a more ideal place to buy a test.

"Hey, Bella! Wait up," I heard an annoyingly familiar voice say.

Putting in the combination to my locker, I tried to ignore Mike but the guy did not know how to take a hint.

"Hey, Bella. I'm throwing a party this weekend and you know you're more than welcome to come. We'll have plenty of booze."

I shook my head as soon as he said my name. It was the same conversation every couple of weeks. Ever since the school year started, Mike decided he was going to party as much as possible. So, there was a party at his house every other Friday, when his parents went out for date night. He'd invite me to a party where everyone would get stupid drunk and make choices they'd regret later. Although, I couldn't judge anyone on poor decision making at the moment.

"Mike, why do you keep trying? You know my answer is going to be 'no' every time. I'm trying to focus on my schoolwork so I can get the hell out of this town."

He looked slightly hurt but quickly went back to his overly chipper attitude.

"It's cool. But I'm going to invite you until you finally say yes."

I rolled my eyes and slammed my locker when Jessica showed up.

"Mikey, shouldn't we get going? We've got to get ready for the party tonight," she stated while pointedly ignoring me.

Everyone knew that Jessica had a major crush on Mike. Well, everyone except Mike knew this. And everyone knew that Mike had a crush on me, which made Jessica automatically hate me even though we used to be best friends.

"You're right. We better go to the Res and get the beer before the guys go do whatever they do. See you around, Bella," he replied before walking away with the redhead.

I quickly walked out to Edward's silver Volvo and smiled when I saw him. He was reading a book but I couldn't read the title.

"Hey, there's my gorgeous gal," he said once he realized I walked up. He put the book in his bookbag and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing me gently.

"Are you ready for this super amazing trip I have planned for us?" he murmured against my lips.

I blushed and nodded, grateful when he opened my door to the already warm car. I've always blushed very easily, but he had a way of bringing it out more. I knew he liked doing it on purpose.

"So, I figure we'll stop at your favorite restaurant and catch a movie. I know it's not very creative but-."

"Edward, it sounds perfect," I interrupted.

He weaved his fingers through mine and kissed the back of my hand. I turned towards the window and got lost in thought, thinking about the first time we had met.

The Cullens had moved to Forks just a couple years earlier. Dr. Cullen had taken a job at the hospital so the family followed suit. They had three children, Emmett, Edward, and Alice.

Emmett had graduated two years ago and went to the University of South Florida on a football scholarship.

Alice is only a year younger than Edward, so she's a junior at Forks High School. I get along with both of the Cullen siblings just fine.

I was in my first period class, English of Sophomore year when he walked in. It was like the breath had been knocked out of me. A couple of girls around me had gasped and immediately starting talking about the hot new guy. But I could just admire.

"There's an open seat next to Bella. She'll catch you up on what we're doing," Miss Johnson explained.

He looked around and noticed me waving, then sauntered over and took the open desk next to me.

"Hi, my name's Bella," I introduced myself shyly.

He stuck out his hand and shook mine.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella. My name's Edward. Miss Johnson said you could tell me what we're doing in class?"

I nodded and handed him my binder.

"We just finished reading Romeo and Juliet. She usually gives us a day between finishing a book and starting another so we usually just hang out. But we're going to start Hamlet tomorrow. She'll probably assign an essay when we're done."

He nodded and looked over my syllabus, eyebrows scrunched.

"I hate to admit this to such a pretty girl, but I'm really bad at the whole reading thing. Not that I don't like it, I just don't like being forced to read something."

I chuckled and took my binder back right before the bell rang.

"Well, maybe I'll be able to help you, then. It's my best class."

He looked like the cat that just caught a mouse.

"That sounds perfect, Bella. Here's my number, text me after school."

And I did. After that we started hanging out almost every day after school, working on homework together. He helped me with science classes and I helped him with English. We worked together so perfectly that no one was surprised when we started dating.

His parents were grateful for the extra help I was giving their son. Apparently, he had been doing quite poorly in his last school, and he quickly got on honor roll at Forks. So, they always treated me like another daughter when I was around.

"We're here, Bells. Earth to Bella," Edward waved his hand in front of my face.

I jumped and chuckled.

"Got a little lost in thought, I guess."

He just grinned and got out of the car, opening my door for me. Always a gentleman. We were seated and once the food came, I realized I wasn't that hungry. In fact, the mushrooms in my ravioli were starting to make me feel nauseous.

"Pardon me, Edward," I mumbled before getting up and quickly making my way to the bathroom.

For the second time that day, I threw up and took a few minutes to clean myself up. I fixed the few flyaway hairs around my face and made my way back to the table.

"Are you okay? You seem like you've been throwing up a lot lately," Edward said worriedly.

I smiled reassuringly. There was no way I could tell him my suspicions until I had concrete evidence, I didn't want him to worry unnecessarily.

"I'm fine. Once we're done can we stop by the convenience store down the road? I just want to get some tums."

"Yeah, of course. I'll get us a couple boxes and we'll head that way."

He paid and we walked the short distance to the store.

"I'm going to get tums if you want to pick out some snacks for us to sneak in," I suggested.

"It's like you read my mind."

Once I was sure he was out of sight I made my way to the feminine hygiene aisle and picked a random test, quickly going up to the desk and paying before Edward could notice. I put it in my purse and thanked the cashier before walking back to Edward.

"You almost ready? The movie is going to start soon," I told him.

He looked at his watch and nodded. He took the antacid from me and paid for everything and we went to the theater.


	2. Plus Sign

Chapter Two

 **A/N: Hey, guys. I don't have a plan for how often I'm going to update this story, but I'm writing a chapter a day. It's rated M for language and future lemons. Please read and review and feel free to share ideas for ways you guys would like to see this story go. This chapter is a little shorter than how most of them will go. It's a filler but it's pretty important.**

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to, Bella. You know you can say no at any time," Edward murmured softly against my neck.

I couldn't resist bucking my hips into his and he moaned, sucking gently.

"You know I wouldn't do anything I wasn't ready to do. We've been together for almost a year, Edward. I want this," I reassured him.

He pulled away from my neck and looked at me with so much love it took my breath away.

"I love you, Bella. And I'm not just saying that to get into your pants."

I chuckled and smacked him lightly in the chest.

"Enough small talk, Edward. Let's get to the fun part."

Our first time together was like a lot of the stories you hear. It was clumsy and awkward but still fun. And over time we got better as we learned what we each liked and what the other person liked.

We get a fair amount of alone time between both of our parent's crazy schedules. Carlisle was known for working anytime they needed him at the hospital and Esme was out of town a lot for her interior design career. With Charlie being the chief of police he sometimes had to leave at strange hours as well.

Before we had ever started having sex my mom convinced my dad I needed to go on some form of birth control. That was one of the most awkward conversations I've ever taken part of.

"Charlie, turn the computer more towards Bella. I can't see her."

He turned the computer and returned to his seat, the red already starting to creep up his neck.

"Hey, mom. What's so important you had to Skype?" I asked.

"I'm so glad you asked, honey. I think it's time you get on some form of birth control and your dad wanted me to talk to you about it."

Now I could understand why dad was starting to blush so much. It didn't take long for the heat to creep onto my cheeks.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," I told my dad before grabbing the laptop and running upstairs to my room. This conversation would be much easier without my dad listening.

"Your dad should be part of this," mom said once I finally got myself situated on my bed.

"No, he doesn't. Now get to talking before I hang up on you," I retorted.

She chuckled and picked an invisible piece of lint off her shirt.

"I know you and Edward have been together for a few months now. Maybe you'll break up but it's always possible that the two of you will stay together for a while. And you're a teenager and hormones are raging-."

"I'm going to stop you right there, mom. We haven't even had sex," I interrupted.

She paused and just looked at me for a few seconds, probably trying to decide what she was going to say.

"But you two might decide to take that step. While I'd rather you waited until you got married, or at least turned eighteen, I also know it's something that's out of my control. But getting you on the pill is within my control and I'm insisting on it."

We talked for a few more minutes about anything besides the birth control, and she said she had to get to bed. We hung up and my dad made an appointment to meet with a gynecologist the next day. I was on the pill by the end of the week.

Looking back, I was so grateful that my mom suggested getting on the pill when I did. Not even a year later we had decided we were ready for the next step and we were young and stupid. There were times we didn't use condoms but having the extra protection of the birth control made it not as scary. But all of that got thrown out of the window.

"Hey, dad, I'm home!" I called once I walked in the door.

"Hi, Bells. There's pizza in the fridge if you're hungry," he called back from the living room.

I drank a glass of water before kissing him on the top of the head and sitting on the couch.

"Oh, watching one of the super fascinating games, eh?"

He smiled and turned the volume down.

"Of course. You know how much I love these boring sports. I'm going fishing with Billy tomorrow if you want to come."

I wrinkled my nose and he laughed. As much as I enjoyed cooking up the fish that the two of them caught, I had zero interest in partaking in catching the fish.

"I'm going to head upstairs and finish my homework so I can have the weekend free," I said after mindlessly watching the game for a few minutes.

He nodded in response and I made my way upstairs. After putting on my most comfortable pair of pajamas, I read the back of the pregnancy test box. It suggested waiting to take it in the morning, so I hid it under the sink next to my tampons. There's no way Charlie would think of looking there, just mentioning periods was enough to make him queasy.

I did what little amount of homework and tried to go to bed, but didn't get much sleep with so much on my mind. If I am pregnant, what are we going to do? I've always been in support of women having access to abortions, but there was no way I could get one.

Adoption is always an option, but I couldn't fathom someone else raising my child for me. I did turn eighteen a couple of months ago, but that's still too young to have a kid of my own.

" _You're telling me that you're stupid enough to get knocked up? Are you fucking kidding me?!" Edward yelled._

 _I flinched at his tone. He had never yelled at me before and seeing this side of him was terrifying._

" _I didn't mean for it to happen, Edward! It just did but now we have to face the consequences."_

 _He sneered and looked at me in disgust._

" _There's no 'we' in this, Bella. I have my whole life ahead of me and I'm not wasting it on some whore. Maybe you should have learned to close your legs earlier," he said menacingly._

 _I felt the tears start to flow and I reached out to him._

" _You can't do this, Edward. This baby was made out of love, even if it was an accident. You can't just leave your kid," I pleaded._

 _He knocked my hand away and started to walk away._

" _You got yourself into this mess and I'm not sticking around. I have more important things to worry about."_

 _I tried chasing after him but I could only run in place. He walked further and further away before I couldn't see him at all._

I sat straight up in bed with sweat pouring. It had been a long time since I had a nightmare. I got up and washed my face, staring at my reflection.

I look tired. Bags under my eyes and I could swear I had gained a little bit of weight around the face. I sighed and glanced at the clock on my nightstand. It was four in the morning; Charlie would already be gone. So, I grabbed the test and did my business, setting it on the sink while I waited for the longest minute of my life.

Once the clock changed I held my breath and picked up the test. There was a little plus sign and my heart leaped into my throat. Since it's Saturday I couldn't make an appointment to get a confirmation from my gynecologist.

I sat on the edge of the bed and just stared at the little plus that's about to change my life.


	3. Blip

Chapter 3

"Do you see the little blip right here?" Dr. Crow asked.

I peeked at the ultrasound machine and nodded, biting my lip.

"That's your baby. Bella, I know you're young and I know you're scared. I just want you to know that there are always options, okay? And I'm going to help you through this every step of the way," she added reassuringly.

I couldn't help it. The tears started flowing freely and she placed a hand on my shoulder after handing me the box of tissues.

"How did this happen? We've been careful! I haven't missed a pill and we always use condoms. I just don't get it," I blubbered.

She let me calm down before going to the computer and looking something up in my chart. After searching for a little bit, she had a shocked look.

"So, you had strep throat back in August. Did the doctor mention that the antibiotics they put you on can conflict with your birth control?"

I thought for a minute before shaking my head.

"Well, there's your answer. If a condom broke or if you forgot to use one that would explain your little blip. The medication they put you on can render your birth control ineffective. Even the best ones make mistakes, Bella. Now, it's up to you and Edward to decide what you're going to do next. Would you like some pictures?"

I nodded and admired my little blip when she handed me the pictures. There's a human growing inside of me and I'm going to be responsible for this little blip. It's a lot to take in.

"You can put your pants back on and head to the front desk to make an appointment. I want to see you again in a month," Dr. Crow added before walking out.

I put my clothes on and walked to the desk, making the appointment as requested.

"Bella! I didn't know that you went here. How are you doing?"

I whipped my head around and jumped when I saw Alice.

"Oh, hey. I'm pretty good. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just a med check. I better get in there but it was nice to see you. You should come over for dinner tonight, mom is making her world-famous lasagna."

I smiled and quickly shoved the picture of my little blip in my purse before she could notice.

"That would be great. As long as there's leftovers to take to Charlie, of course. You know he can't fend for himself."

She laughed and agreed before walking back with the nurse. I breathed a sigh of relief once I got back out to the car. That was a close call. I sure didn't want to have to explain to Edward's little sister that she was going to be an aunt before he knew he's going to be a father.

I drove the short distance to Edward's house and took a deep breath before getting out of my car. It was now or never. I knew if I didn't tell him immediately that I would chicken out until the baby came.

"Bella!"

I jumped and squealed when I felt a familiar set of arms wrap around me, lift me up, and spin me in circles.

"Emmett! What are you doing home so early?" I squealed.

"I took my finals early so I could spend more time at home with my family. And I brought someone for you to meet!" he responded excitedly.

"Well, if you put me down then maybe you could introduce me to this mystery person," I retorted.

He laughed his deep-belly laugh and put me down.

"Come on, she's in the garage."

I followed him and noticed a shapely pair of legs sticking out from under Emmett's obscenely large jeep.

"Rosie, baby. Bella just got here and I'd love to introduce you."

She rolled herself from under the car and stood up, rubbing her hands on a rag. Emmett had always chased after the beautiful girls, but she was exceptional. Her long blonde hair was curled perfectly and I couldn't find anything wrong with her makeup.

She looked me up and down while I did the same. She paused momentarily on my stomach and arched a perfectly-plucked eyebrow.

"I'm Rosalie. Pleasure to make your acquaintance. Now, if we're done here, I'd like to get back to fixing the jeep my idiot boyfriend broke."

Emmett pouted but grabbed my hand and led me inside. She may be beautiful but she had the personality of a doorknob.

"Do you know where your overly handsome brother is?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes and pointed towards the stairs.

"Thanks, Emmy bear. I promise to come back downstairs and kick your ass in whatever video game you pick."

"In your dreams, Bella-boo."

I went up the stairs and knocked on Edward's door with no answer. I knocked again and slowly opened the door. Edward was sitting on his bed, drumming along to whatever he had playing through his headphones.

I put my purse on the bed and crawled over to him, taking the book out of his hands and straddling him.

"Oh my. This is a very pleasant hello," he murmured before kissing me gently.

I grinned and ran my hands through his hair, down his neck and rested them on his chest.

"Have I mentioned yet today that I love you?" I questioned quietly.

His hands moved across my thighs and rested on my hips. He moved his lips from mine to the spot on my neck he knows drives me crazy.

"You have not. But I had an idea already. I also have an idea about what I'm about to do with these clothes…"

He started unbuttoning my shirt while putting his mouth back on my neck. After a couple of moments, I reached my hands up to stop him.

"Edward, there's something I need to talk to you about."

He paused but didn't remove his hands.

"Can it wait about twenty minutes?"

I laughed and took his hands off of me and moved to sit next to him.

"It's important, Edward. Now, stop focusing on my boobs and look at me," I told him sternly.

He laid on his side and rested his head on his hand and started rubbing slow circles on my thigh.

"Okay, you have my attention. What's up?"

I took a deep breath and tried to meet his eyes, but couldn't. How are you supposed to give such important news that is going to change everyone's lives?

"Hey, what's wrong? You know you can talk to me," he said gently before putting a hand on my chin and making me look at him.

"I'm pregnant."

He stopped moving, stopped speaking, did not do anything. I started fidgeting and he finally blinked.

"Did you just say that you're…pregnant?" he finally asked.

I nodded and bit my lip. He let out a deep breath and walked over to one of the windows facing the forest in the backyard.

After several minutes of silence, he asked, "How far along are you?"

"Uh, the doctor said about thirteen weeks. I'm due May 16th," I replied so quietly I was sure he couldn't hear it.

"Did you have an ultrasound?"

I reached over and pulled one of the pictures out of my purse. He walked back over and admired it.

"That's our little blip," I added.

"Blip, huh? That's what we're calling it?"

I didn't reply, giving him the time to process everything. He's taking all of the information better than I expected.

"Do you know what you want to do?"

"I'm not totally sure yet, Edward. I just got confirmation not even a whole hour ago that we're going to be parents. Just please, don't ask me to get an abortion. That's not something I could handle," I told him truthfully.

"I don't know how I feel right now, Bella. How did this happen? We're careful. We use birth control and condoms. We are _careful_. How?"

I leaned against his side and wrapped my arms around his, kissing his cheek.

"The doctor that gave me medicine for the strep didn't tell me that it'd make my birth control ineffective. And the condom could have broken. But it doesn't matter, because this is where we are either way."

He nodded and continued to look at the picture of our blip.

"I want to keep it, Bella. Our lives are never going to be the same and it's sure not going to be easy. But there's no way I'm letting some stranger raise my baby. We made this little blip and we're going to raise it together. You can't get rid of me that easy."

I started crying, this time tears of joy and relief.

"I love you, Isabella Swan. And I love that little blip that we created together. However, we're still going to have to tell our parents."

"I can't guarantee that Charlie won't shoot you, you know. Maybe I'll hide his gun when he gets home," I replied slightly jokingly.

His face lost all color and I bit my lip, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Can we tell my brother first? He'll be a good buffer between me and Carlisle."

"Of course we can. It's my mother I'm the most afraid of. You know how much she's always talked about me not becoming a mother at a young age like her."

My mom had married my dad when they were eighteen and nineteen respectively. They had gotten pregnant with me almost immediately. Dad took the role as husband and father seriously but my mother has always been flighty. I know she loves me and that she'll always be there for me, but motherhood just isn't for her.

I moved back in with my dad when I was ten, after she got married for the third time. She wanted to travel with Phil and his baseball team, but that wasn't for me. So, I moved in with my dad and life has been good ever since. At least, up until now.

"What time will your parents be home?"

"In about an hour or so."

We both got up from the bed and made our way downstairs. Emmett was in the kitchen making a ridiculous number of sandwiches and Rosalie was nowhere in sight. She was probably still working on his jeep in the garage.

"Hey, can we talk to you about something for a second?" Edward asked.

Emmett nodded and reached for the mayonnaise.

"You're going to be an uncle, Em," I said when Edward looked lost for words.

He stopped spreading the mayonnaise and turned towards us slowly.

"Seriously? You knocked her up before you've even graduated high school? Are you fucking kidding me right now?"

I flinched but stood my ground. Edward was the one to come our defense first.

"You think we don't know what this means? We know we fucked up but guess what, we're taking responsibility. We're going to raise this baby and we'd really appreciate some support here."

Emmett narrowed his eyes at us before returning to making sandwiches. The awkward silence ensued. Finally, he slammed the knife down and turned back towards us.

"You guys have always been the responsible ones yet you somehow got yourselves into this mess. You have your whole lives ahead of you and now that's going to change. What exactly are your plans, anyway? Graduate, get married, and get a job at the grocery store? You were accepted into a pre-med program, Edward. And you got accepted to UW, Bella.

"But that's all going to change now because you couldn't figure out how to wear a rubber right? Your lives are over. Even I'm more careful about having sex than the two of you. And now everyone in town is going to know you as the one who got knocked up in high school," Emmett ranted.

Edward reached over and squeezed my hand. The tears were threatening to spill over but I couldn't let him see how much his words hurt. Unfortunately, he was right about lot of what he said.

"Fuck you, Emmett. We were hoping you'd be able to help us tell mom and dad but I guess not. Go back to making your stupid sandwiches and fuck off."

He stormed back upstairs with me in tow. I sat on the bed while he paced around the bedroom, tugging at his hair in frustration. I waited for him to start ranting.

"He's right about everything and it pisses me off that he's right. We screwed up and we know it. At least we're trying to take responsibility, shouldn't that count for something? But fuck Emmett, he's a piece of shit," he finally let out.

"Edward, I think he's just in shock. This is something that none of us expected. Give him some space to process."

He stopped pacing and sat next to me on the bed, hugging me close.

"I love you so much, Bella. But now we must tell my parents. I just heard their car pull in."


	4. Success

Chapter Four

"Oh, Bella. It's so nice to see you, honey. Would you like to help me make the lasagna?" Esme asked when Edward and I walked downstairs.

"Of course, Esme. You know how good of a team we are when it comes to cooking," I replied and followed her into the kitchen.

"Hey, dad. Can we go talk in your office for a minute?" Edward asked.

Carlisle finished hanging up his coat and taking off his shoes.

"Of course. You head up, I'll be there momentarily."

Carlisle was close behind us when walking to the kitchen. He grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and kissed Esme on the cheek before making his way to his office. Esme handed me a knife and an onion and I immediately got to work.

Edward and I had decided that we'd tell the parents separately. He would talk to Carlisle and I would talk to Esme. We both knew how calm cooking made Esme so I decided that would be the best time to tell her.

"You know that I absolutely love and respect you, right? When you guys moved to Forks and I started dating Edward, you changed my life. My mom was never around much besides the occasional Skype call and visit to Florida. You've been like a mom and welcomed me into your home so easily. And I appreciate it," I articulated.

Esme wiped the flour off her hands and pulled me into a close hug.

"You've always been like a daughter to Carlisle and me, Bella. You've made a change for the better in our boy and we'll always be grateful for that," she replied lovingly.

I hesitated and said, "There's something I need to tell you."

"Of course. You know that you can tell me anything, dear," she reassured before turning back to kneading the dough.

"Please don't be too mad, Esme. It was a total accident. We didn't mean for it to happen, but…" I trailed off.

She looked at me questioningly and I pulled out one of the many copies of my blip from my back pocket and handed it to her.

She took it slowly and my heart broke when I saw the tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh, Bella. I am very disappointed in how this happened, but this is my grandchild. And a baby is a blessing, even if it doesn't seem like it at the time. You two are young but Carlisle and I will support you three through this ordeal."

I threw my arms around her again and hugged her for the second time in only minutes.

"You are planning on keeping the baby, right? You're not just telling me and then planning on giving it away, right?" She inquired almost desperately.

I wiped away a stray tear and nodded.

"We want to raise this baby together. The timing is not ideal by any means, but I'm due right before graduation. I only have to endure six months or so of looks of pity at that school."

Her eyes hardened and she picked up the knife she had handed me earlier.

"If anyone says or does anything that's not kind, you let me know. I won't have anyone talking poorly about the mother of my grand baby," she vowed.

I gulped and went back to helping make the lasagna. I had only seen Esme truly angry a couple of times and it was terrifying. She scared me more than my own father at times.

"Are you kidding me right now, Edward?!" we heard Carlisle holler from upstairs.

Esme sighed and looked at me pitifully.

"I'll give him a few minutes to get it out of his system then help him calm down. He's going to be pretty mad for a while," she warned.

After allowing Carlisle to yell a little bit longer, Esme finally sighed and made her way upstairs. I took over chopping up the last of the vegetables for the lasagna. I could understand why cooking always calmed her. It's always been a kind of escape for me as well.

I felt a presence behind me before I heard it, and I jumped when I peeked over my shoulder and saw Rosalie standing behind me.

"Ah! Gosh, Rose, are you trying to kill me?!" I screeched.

She arched one of those annoyingly-perfect eyebrows and looked over at the food.

"No. I'm just quiet. Are you making lasagna?"

I nodded slowly and turned back to what I was doing. She's definitely an odd person to talk to.

"Mind if I help? I'm not very good at cooking, honestly. But I'd like to learn."

"Well, we're done chopping the vegetables and making the dough. But you can help me layer it in the pan. After you wash your hands," I added while looking pointedly at her dirt-covered hands.

She walked into the half-bath around the corner and came back shortly with clean hands. I showed her how we layered the lasagna and let her take over while I started pre-heating the oven.

"How long is it going to take to cook?" she asked.

"Probably an hour or so. Lasagna takes a while. I'll get started on the garlic bread and breadsticks."

We worked in silence and I noticed it also got quiet upstairs. Whatever Esme was saying must be working quite well.

"I don't mean to pry, but are you pregnant?" Rosalie asked when I was lost in thought.

"Um, yeah. Did Emmett tell you?"

She shook her head and put on the final piece of dough for the lasagna.

"I just know these kinds of these," she murmured quietly to herself. I debated asking her about it and decided to just continue with the cooking lesson.

"Now we need to add the cheese. There's some extra Parmesan in the fridge if you need it."

She reached in the fridge and grabbed the block of cheese. I couldn't not laugh at the confused look she had on her face.

"Esme is pretty old-fashioned when it comes to cooking. She firmly believes that everything should be made from scratch. Here, I'll show you how to grate it."

For not being a good cook, she was catching on to the basics easily. It was impressive and slightly annoying. I got the feeling she was good at anything she tried.

"Again, I don't mean to pry, and you can tell me to screw off if I'm being too invasive. But have you and Edward decided what you're going to do with the baby?" she inquired.

A small smile graced my face as I finished adding the garlic sauce to the breadsticks and garlic bread.

"Yeah, we're going to keep him or her. I'm only about thirteen weeks so it's still early."

A look of total relief came on her face and for the first time since I'd met her just hours before, she smiled. And that smile made her look stunning.

"I adore babies. And I'm in my final year of college; I was thinking about moving here when I graduate in May. Emmett still has a couple more years but I'd be more than happy to help anytime you guys need it."

I stared at her with my mouth hanging open. I'm sure I looked like one of those cartoons where the character's mouth hits the floor.

Then, she did something I would have never expected. She giggled a little and rested her hand on my stomach.

"You sure are an adorable little thing, aren't you? You're going to be loved and taken care of," she cooed.

I smiled and placed my hand over hers.

"Thanks, Rose. I appreciate it. So will Edward and blip."

"Blip?"

I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, we call it blip. It's too early to know if it's a boy or girl, so blip it is."

She thought momentarily before nodding seriously.

"Blip. I like it."

We went back to working in silence and Rosalie helped me prepare the salad we were going to have for dinner as well.

After a few minutes, we heard footsteps on the stairs and I peeked around the corner to see Esme, Carlisle, and Edward walking down. Edward looked relieved, Esme looked serene, and Carlisle looked pissed but probably not as much as about ten minutes ago.

"You two do realize I'm too young to be a grandpa, right? I'm going to get premature wrinkles and it's all your fault," Carlisle ranted.

I ran over and hugged him.

"You know we didn't mean it, Carlisle. But you're going to love this grand baby no matter what."

He pursed his lips are nodded.

"How much longer until I get to eat? All the stress of today has left me starving," he stated.

"You still have about forty-five minutes before it's ready, Carlisle," Rosalie interjected.

He looked dejected and made his way back up to his office. Edward winked at me from behind Esme and joined in helping to clean up the mess we had made while cooking.

The forty-five minutes passed quickly and soon enough we were all sitting at the dining room table. The tension between Edward and Emmett was palpable. It almost made it difficult to breathe.

"So, did Eddy tell you about his little predicament?" Emmett finally asked after putting a very large helping on his plate.

"Yes, Emmett, he did. And it is our duty as a family to care for each other. Especially when the circumstances are not ideal," Esme answered.

He glared at his plate and started shoveling in food before he could say something he'd probably regret later. I could even swear I saw Rosalie kick him under the table.

"Well, one of the things the two of you need to take care of first is getting jobs. Babies are not cheap and while Carlisle and I are more than happy to help financially, we'd like you two to do as much as you can. Bella, I'd be more than happy to give you a secretary job at my office if you're interested," Esme said.

I wiped my mouth and nodded frantically. I had thought about what kind of job I could get around town where I could still make decent money while working around my school schedule.

"I'd be more than happy to work for you, Esme. Thank you so much," I replied gratefully.

She smiled and took a bite of her breadstick.

"You and Rosalie did fantastic with this dinner. I'm quite impressed," Carlisle interjected.

"I didn't do much; it was mostly Bella. She did teach me a trick or two, though," Rosalie replied.

We ate the rest of dinner in silence before everyone helped clean up and Esme put a few containers of leftovers in the refrigerator.

"These are for Charlie. I know he'd starve if it wasn't for you," she said with a laugh.

It was well-known how…lacking Charlie's cooking skills are. Before I started learning how to cook when I was about twelve or thirteen we mostly had fish and pizza. I got sick of having the same food all the time, so I taught myself how to cook. Charlie had put on a few pounds after that, thankfully.

"I appreciate it, Esme. I'll leave here soon so I can get to work on homework. Let me go say goodbye to Edward first."

I turned to walk back upstairs but Esme's hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"You're more than free to say no, Bella. But, if there's ever an appointment or anything that Edward can't make and you want someone with you…Well, I can always take time off work," she muttered slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, Esme, you're more than welcome to come to any appointment. I have another one in about a month to see how the baby is doing."

Her expression was similar to a kid that saw all their presents under the Christmas tree. She wiped away a few tears and grinned.

"Thank you so much. I'd love to be as much of a part of this pregnancy as you'll allow me. It is my first grandchild after all."

We hugged again and I made my way upstairs to Edward's room. Telling his family had been an overall success, but I had a feeling it wouldn't be the same telling my mom and dad.


	5. Tears

Chapter 5

"So, did you take a test?" Angela asked Wednesday morning.

I nodded slowly and picked up the books I needed for my first couple of classes. I had successfully avoided Angela the day before since I wasn't in the mood to answer her bombardment of questions I was sure I'd get. But I wasn't nearly as successful today.

"Yes, I did, Angela. And you were right," I murmured softly.

Her face went from expectant to pity to determination all in a matter of seconds.

"I'm glad you listened to me. Now you can get the prenatal care you need early so your baby will be healthy. And you know if you need absolutely anything that I'm here for you. Especially if someone is being an asshole to you about the whole thing."

I smiled and was reminded why Angela is one of my best friends. She is always so supportive, no matter the circumstances. Even if I had decided on terminating the pregnancy, I knew she would be there for me through thick and thin.

"Thanks, Ang. I appreciate you being here for me."

She adjusted her books that she was carrying and closed my locker for me. We started making our way to first period.

"Did you tell Edward?" she asked.

"Yeah, and he was surprisingly supportive. He didn't freak out or anything, at least not in front of me. His parents are being really supportive, too. Esme offered me a job as a secretary at her firm and I start next week."

Angela grinned and opened the door to the class for me.

"It's a good thing it was Cullen that knocked you up, then. Other families wouldn't be nearly as supportive."

I chuckled and agreed. We took our seats and the school day went by a lot quicker than I expected. Just as I was planning on what I was going to take home for the day, Jessica came up to my locker.

"Hey, Bella. So, I've got a question for you," she stated very matter-of-fact.

I tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear and nodded for her to continue. She popped the gum she was chewing, much to my annoyance. It seemed like she was always chewing gum loudly and obnoxiously.

"Is it true you're pregnant? It's going around the whole school."

I froze and stared at her.

"Who told you that?" I asked.

She shrugged and flipped her hair behind her shoulder.

"It doesn't really matter. I thought it would be hysterical if _you_ of all people got knocked up. Since you're little miss perfect who has her whole life planned out," she stated.

I stood to my full height and glared at her. She stood her ground for a second before shrinking back slightly.

"Maybe you should learn not to listen to other people, Jessica. I'm surprised anyone would even bother talking to you since you're such a bitch. Get over the fact that Mike has a crush on me when he's not even remotely interested in you. Maybe it's because of your not-so-charming personality that he's never even glanced your way," I finished breathlessly before slamming my locker and walking out to my truck.

"Bella! Wait up!" I heard Angela shouting.

I paused and waited for her to catch up.

"I'm sorry this is so last minute but my car isn't starting. Can you drop me off at home?" she asked while trying to catch her breath. She must have run from one end of the parking lot to here.

"Yeah, of course. Hop in."

We threw our bookbags behind the seats and she started fidgeting. I could only stand it for a few minutes before I put my hand on her knee to stop her.

"What's bugging you, Ang?" I asked.

She sighed and tried to stop fidgeting with little success.

"I'm just nervous. It's nothing against you, but I know that you and Edward always talked about how careful you are. Yet you still got pregnant. It makes me wonder what more Ben and I could do so we don't have kids until we're ready," she admitted.

I tightened my grip on the wheel but I couldn't be mad. It was natural for her to worry since she's now seen proof of what can happen when you're sexually active.

"I know you and Ben just started sleeping together. My piece of advice is to get on birth control and use a condom every time. My doctor said it happened to me because of an antibiotic I was on that screwed up my birth control and that doctor didn't tell me. So, always double check before taking something," I told her reassuringly.

She grinned and realized that we were at her house.

"Thanks, Bella. I knew you'd make me feel better. Call me tonight after you talk to Charlie."

At lunch Edward, Angela, and I had talked about the best way to tell Charlie. We decided it would be best if Edward didn't show up until after my dad had calmed down. And I'd tell him while on a Skype call with mom so she could maybe talk him down.

I drove the couple of minutes to my house and was slightly disappointed when Charlie's police cruiser was in the driveway. I hoped to have some time to myself before having to tell him that he's going to be a grandpa at the age of thirty-seven. We got off mild with Edward's parents compared to mine, I'm sure of it.

After waiting several minutes of trying to talk myself out of going inside, I took a deep breath and walked in.

"Is that you, Bells?" he asked from the living room.

"Yeah, it's me. What do you want for dinner?" I called back.

There was no answer. I heard the TV turn off and Charlie walked into the kitchen with a grim look on his face.

"We need to talk," he said.

I gulped and sat at the kitchen table when he motioned towards it. He sat across from me and just looked at me until tears started to form in his eyes.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" he finally asked.

My expression said it all. His tears started falling and he placed his head in his hands.

"Bella, I've done everything I could to give you the life you deserve. I've worked so hard for a long time to help you pay for college. And you just throw it all away. You don't realize how screwed up your life is going to be," he ranted.

I waited for him to compose himself. Out of everything I anticipated, my dad crying was not one of them.

"How did you know I'm pregnant in the first place?"

He chuckled without humor and blew his nose in his handkerchief.

"Bella, please. I remember what it was like when your mother was pregnant with you. She was always throwing up and you've already started gaining weight," he explained.

I blew out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding.

"I can still have everything you've ever wanted for me, daddy. I'm still going to go to college and raise my baby with Edward."

That's when he started laughing a belly-laugh.

"My God, you're naïve. You really think you'll be able to go to school and raise this kid? And how exactly are you going to do that? Let me guess, the Cullens offered to help watch the kid and pay for things. That's all fine and dandy but you were accepted to a school that's over an hour away. What, you'll commute back and forth every day? Wake up to reality, Bella. This isn't going to be a damn walk in the park."

Tears started to form in my eyes. Why was he being so spiteful?

"We're going to find a way to make this work. Edward, me, and our families. I was hoping you'd be part of this," I retorted.

"I'm more than happy to be a part of my grandchild's life. I'm not happy over how easy you seem to think this is going to be. This is going to be the hardest thing you ever do. And you're an idiot if you think you'll be able to go to school full-time, work, and raise a kid all at the same time," he added hatefully.

I stood up so fast my chair was knocked backwards. He narrowed his eyes and waited for me to speak.

"I'm not going to sit around and listen to this. I'll go pack a bag and stay with Edward."

He stood up, shaking his head.

"No, you most certainly will not. You are grounded and you're staying home. You can go to school and come straight home. That's it."

I crossed my arms and glared at him just as fiercely.

"Did you forget that part where I'm eighteen? And what's going to happen if I go to Edward's? I'm pregnant already, there's not much more than can happen."

I put the chair back in its original position and stormed upstairs, taking the steps two at a time. It five minutes flat I had my bag packed and I was out the door, heading to my boyfriend's house. Charlie watched me through the window but made no attempt to stop me.

Who the hell does he think he is being such an asshole about everything? I can understand him being mad about everything but he should be supportive of his only daughter. His only daughter that is going have his first grandchild, I might add.

I pulled into the Cullen's driveway and blinked several times to try and keep the tears at bay. I had texted Edward that I was on my way and he opened the door when he heard me pull up.

"Bella! I'm so sorry," he murmured softly once he got to my door. He pulled me out of the truck and held me close as I started sobbing into his chest.

"I-I'm still glad you weren't there. It would have been ten times worse," I blubbered.

When I looked up from his chest he wiped my tears away with him thumbs and kissed me gently.

"Come on. Mom's already making dinner and I'm sure you haven't had time to do your homework."

He took my bags and took them up to his room. I went to the kitchen to get some water just as Esme was pulling some chicken out of the oven.

"Hi, Bella. Edward told me what happened. I'm so sorry that Charlie reacted that way. Give him a couple of days to settle down; you know that you're more than welcome to stay as long as you need."

I opened the water and chugged almost the whole bottle.

"Thanks, Esme. I don't know what to do," I admitted.

She wiped her hands on a rag and enveloped me in a hug.

"It's not your job to know what to do about your father right now, Bella. So much stress and negative emotion is bad for the baby. If I have to talk to Charlie myself I will. Now, I want you to try to calm down. There's actually something I wanted to talk to you about."

I finished the little bit of water that was remaining in the bottle and threw it in the recycling bin before grabbing a fresh one.

"As I said, you know you're more than welcome to stay here. But have you thought about you and Edward getting your own apartment? You are still in high school but you're both eighteen and it might be nice to have your own place once the baby is born. Carlisle and I are more than happy to pay for the rent. If you don't want to do that right now, we can always convert one of the guest rooms into a nursery."

I grinned behind the water bottle. Esme had always been so wonderful to me yet she always outdid herself.

"Can I have some time to think about it and talk to Edward? I've got too much to decide on right now," I replied honestly.

"Oh! I'm not trying to push you into making a decision right now, dear. You can take your time, just don't forget that baby will be here sooner than you believe. Now, enough talk. Help me set up the table."

No matter how bad my own side of the family got, I knew I'd have Edward's to help us through everything.


	6. There's No Place Like Home

Chapter 6

 **A/N: Hi, guys. This is another filler chapter but it's going to pick back up here soon. Please read and review!**

"This is a two bedroom apartment with pretty reasonable rent. It has its own washer and dryer which would be nice for you two," Rosalie said.

She had made it her personal mission to find us an apartment that was close enough to Forks that we could get anywhere in under twenty minutes, but still far enough we had our own space. This apartment that she had found seemed ideal.

"This is the living room. If you go down the hall right by the front door there is one bedroom, the laundry room, and a full bathroom. That door right by the kitchen is the main bedroom," she explained while giving us a tour.

The complex was right outside of Forks and had good reviews for safety. Edward wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. Rosalie continued to explain the small amenities that I didn't care about too much, but if it made her happy I'd let her continue.

"Oh! I almost forgot. There's also a pool here. The woman I had talked to said they were considering building an indoor pool as well," she added.

I nodded absentmindedly. Edward and Rosalie got to talking about how we're going to furnish the apartment while I made my way to the small porch. I put my hand on my stomach once our not-so-little blip started kicking.

I had reached the sixteenth week yesterday and we had an appointment for early the next week to see the blip. I was getting anxious to find out if we're having a boy or girl. I said boy while almost everyone else argued that it's a girl.

Emmett was slowly coming around and I hoped the upcoming holiday season had something to do with it. Esme was already planning how she was going to decorate the house for Christmas and it wasn't quite December yet.

I heard the doorbell and walked back inside to a very excited Alice. She had stacks and stacks of folders that she put on the counter and she bounced up and down.

"I have so many ideas for how to decorate this place! It's adorable, you found a good one, Rose. Go put the deposit down and sign the paperwork so I can get started on this place," she said authoritatively.

Edward smirked and hugged his little sister before making his way to the office to do exactly as she had said. She had all the men in the Cullen household wrapped around her little finger. Hell, she even had me doing whatever she asked.

"Can we do the nursery first?" she asked with her wide innocent eyes.

I laughed and shook my head.

"We have until May to do the nursery, Alice. We should focus on all the parts that Edward and I will be living in. But I promise that you'll be the first to know when it's time to start decorating the nursey," I amended.

She pouted momentarily but lit back up as she started looking around the apartment.

"I think a painting would look great right here, and I've got the perfect one in mind," she started planning with Rosalie.

The two of them got to arguing and agreeing about different decorations while I took a step back. I honestly didn't are that much about how we were going to set this place up, as long as it feels homey and we can raise a baby here.

It had been three weeks since my fallout with Charlie. He had come around a little bit once he realized I wasn't coming home until he apologized. He hadn't apologized yet but he was making more of an effort to reach out to me. I knew he would start accepting things soon.

My mom's reaction had been a surprise. I told her just a week after talking to Charlie over Skype.

"Hi, honey. What's new with you? It's been a while since we've talked," she said.

I grinned and brushed a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Wow, your hair is looking fantastic. Have you been taking those vitamins I suggested? Because they're doing great," she continued on one of her many long-winded conversations.

I loved my mother to pieces, especially how unique she is. She would bounce from topic to topic so quickly you had no idea what you were talking about but she also would give anyone the shirt off her back. While she didn't stick with one hobby for long, she did fantastic with the one she was currently doing.

"Hey, mom. There's something serious I need to talk to you about," I interrupted.

She paused and waved for me to continue. I took a deep breath and let it slowly.

"I'm pregnant, mom."

She stopped talking. It was nearly impossible to make Renee speechless but I had succeeded.

"Wow. I mean, I figured you and Edward would have kids someday. But I hoped it was after you got married after graduating from college. But, hey, life has different ideas sometimes. How did your dad react?"

And just like that, she had accepted it. She started talking about baby names and how she thought we should decorate the nursery.

"I'll buy plane tickets now for when it's time to have the baby. You know I'm going to be there for my first grandchild to be born. How are the kids at school treating you?" she asked.

Jessica was still being a bitch about the whole thing, which was not a surprise. Angela and Ben were extremely supportive while Mike suddenly quit talking to me nearly as much. Not that I could complain. It was nice to have some freedom from him.

With my due date being before graduation I had already talked to my teachers. They agreed to let me take my finals early so I could prepare. I was hoping I would be able to walk in graduation but that date is only three days after the baby is supposed to be born. So, we'll just have to wait and see.

"Bella!" Alice called from the bedroom.

I jumped, pulled out from my thoughts. I walked into the main bedroom and quirked an eyebrow.

"What's the yelling for? I can hear you just fine," I mumbled, slightly annoyed. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"I called your name like five times. But we have more important things to discuss. I found this bed online and I think it'll be perfect for the two of you," she stated.

I looked at the picture and had to agree. It's a queen-sized bed with a light wood that matched the color of the walls.

"If we can have a different comforter then I'll be all for it," I agreed.

Rosalie peered over and agreed. Edward walked back in with a couple of keys in his hand.

"Well, it's officially ours. We've got a lot to do before this baby arrives and it's not going to be easy with our school and work schedules," he said.

I gulped and took my key from him. While I wanted to just focus on my pregnancy, I still had to complete high school. It was more difficult than originally anticipated.

I started working for Esme just a couple of weeks earlier and was liking the job already. Her employees were all pleasant and helped me out when I needed it.

Edward took a job as a janitor at the hospital right after school. We each worked four days a week and it had worked out nicely so far. I was slightly nervous to see how we'd get along once we lived together in our own place.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm starving," Edward said.

We all agreed and grabbed some food to-go from the local diner before making our way back to the Cullen household.

"When are you meeting with that counselor?" Rosalie asked after taking a bite of her salad.

"Next week after school on Friday. Edward's taking me and we're going to do some furniture shopping in Seattle once my meeting is done," I replied.

I had contacted my counselor not long after talking to Charlie. While I was still mad about what he said, he did make some good points. I had looked into their online classes at U of W and it looked like I might be able to do most of my first semester online, with having to attend a couple of classes in person.

I was realizing more and more how difficult it's going to be to raise this baby. But with enough help from our families, we could make it work.

"Did you decide what you're going to do about pre-med programs?" Rosalie questioned.

"Yeah, I had also been accepted to Portland State. So, I turned down my acceptance to New York and am going to Portland instead."

We hadn't talked about how we're going to make it work with attending colleges over three hours away. It made me nervous and I was pushing it off as long as possible.


	7. Christmas Miracle

Chapter 7

"Well, that's the last of it," Emmett said while wiping his hands on his jeans.

Rosalie looked at him disapprovingly and pointed towards the sink, which he obediently went to and washed his hands.

Rosalie and I had bonded a lot more since the first time we met. She was my biggest advocate, aside from Esme. She had convinced Emmett that him becoming an uncle wasn't the worst thing in the world. And she told me that most people come around once the baby is born.

We had spent all of this Saturday bringing in the furniture we just bought for our apartment. Esme and Alice had taken over the decorations and I was grateful for the help. They had a better eye than me when it came to this kind of stuff.

"When can we set up the nursery?" Alice asked with a pout for the hundredth time since we bought the apartment.

I threw up my hands and glared at her.

"Whenever you want! Just stop bugging me about it," I retorted hotly.

She grinned and clapped, running into the extra bedroom, already spewing ideas of what she was going to do. Esme sighed and wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I know your hormones are going crazy and it can be hard enough to deal with Alice without the mood swings."

I nodded in agreement and was glad when Carlisle walked to the extra room and brought Alice back to the living room.

"While it was fun helping you guys move in, we're beat. I think it's time to head home and let you two get settled," he explained with an again-pouting Alice in tow.

"Thank you so much for everything, guys. I promise to make that homemade chicken that you love so much," I promised.

Emmett grinned and pulled me in for a close hug.

"Shit, you know I love any of your cooking. Mom has taught you a lot."

Everyone made their goodbyes and while I appreciated the help, it was nice to be alone with Edward. We hadn't had the opportunity very often lately.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed the side of my temple. I snuggled into his side and he led me over to our brown sofa, sitting me down gently.

"I'm going to order some Chinese food. I'm sure we're both pretty beat after how busy today has been," he said.

It's like he had read my mind since I was just about to offer to order Chinese food as well. We snuggled on the couch and enjoyed our meal as soon as it was delivered. Edward turned on the TV but neither of us were paying attention, lost in our own thoughts.

He absentmindedly rubbed my stomach and the baby kicked in response. He looked shocked and put his head down to my belly.

"Hi, baby. I'm your daddy," he cooed.

I smiled and ran my hands through his silky-smooth hair.

Christmas was coming up in a week and we had an appointment to find out the sex at the beginning of January. Emmett had officially started the betting pool about a week earlier. I had put fifty on it being a boy while Edward put down fifty on it being a girl.

"What are we going to name him?" I asked.

Edward scrunched his eyes and stuck his tongue out at me.

"I've always liked the name Mason, but there's no way it's a boy. It's definitely a girl, you're just afraid to admit that I'm right," he retorted.

I stuck my tongue out in return.

"Fine, if it's a boy we'll name him Mason. I've always liked the name Elizabeth for a girl. Actually, there's several names I like for a girl," I admitted.

He shrugged and went back to talking to my stomach.

"We have time to figure it out. And once we find out the sex, I'm sure our families will have plenty of names to suggest. Do you still want to do a gender reveal party?" he asked.

The gender reveal party had been Alice's idea but it's one I liked. It was a good chance for the two families to come together and bond over the baby. Charlie was still making progress, but it's been slow.

"Yeah, I'd love to. I'll let Alice and Rosalie have the fun of planning it, though. That part is not my cup of tea."

He chuckled and agreed but instead of focusing on just my stomach, he focused on me. He leaned forward and kissed me softly, moving his hands to my ever-growing hips.

One thing this pregnancy had done was put my sex drive into overdrive. Edward was only happy to appease me.

We didn't make it to the bedroom, we christened the couch instead. He threw a blanket over us once we finished and I started to giggle and couldn't stop. He quirked an eyebrow at me and smirked.

"We've always been pretty tame about where we have sex. But with our apartment…we can do it anywhere and everywhere and no one will ever know," I explained.

He chuckled and leaned in to kiss me again.

"I knew I loved you…" he trailed off before continuing his sentence.

I peeked back over at him and he was fast asleep. I got more comfortable and brushed my fingers through his hair again, earning a smile.

"Merry Christmas, Bella!" Alice squealed the second Edward and I walked in the front door of the Cullen house.

"Merry Christmas, Alice. How are you always so happy?" I murmured.

She rolled her eyes and took the presents I was holding and placed them under the Christmas tree. Edward followed suit and Charlie showed up just a few minutes after us.

"Charlie, I'm so glad you could make it," Esme said before kissing his cheek. He returned the favor and handed her a small gift.

"How could I say no to your offer, Esme?"

She smiled and thanked him for the gift and the two of them made the way to the living room.

"Okay, group vote. Are we going to unwrap presents first or eat first?" Carlisle asked once he had everyone's attention.

Almost everyone spoke up at once and a heated argument between Alice and Emmett erupted. She wanted to open presents and he argued that he's a football player and shouldn't be denied food when the opportunity was _right there_.

I stuck a couple fingers in my mouth and whistled to get everyone's attention. The bickering stopped almost immediately.

"Show of hands, who wants to open presents first?" I asked.

Rosalie, Alice, Esme, and I raised our hands. The men each raised their hands for eating first. It's a dead tie.

"Hey, Bella is voting for two!" Alice shouted.

More arguments ensued but it was finally agreed that I was voting for two and we got started on unwrapping presents.

Alice squealed at the gift cards we had bought her. We bought some to her favorite stores to shop at in Seattle and she practically tackled us to show her thanks.

Edward chuckled and hugged his sister. He is far more used to her antics than I am.

"Carlisle, this is stunning," Esme said in amazement.

Carlisle had bought her a charm bracelet and we each got her a charm. Charlie had gotten her a house, we got her a pacifier, Carlisle a heart, and the remaining three got her a charm that said "mom."

Tears pooled in her eyes once she put all of the charms on and she hugged everyone, trying to hold back her tears.

We continued with presents and Esme got everyone's attention.

"As we all know, Bella and Edward have been stressed out about school and how we're going to make this work since they're so far away. Well, Carlisle and I have a solution."

Carlisle stood up and handed us a small box with a beautiful blue bow wrapped around it. I looked at them curiously and opened the box to find a key.

"We've had a condo in Seattle for a long time, we just don't use it very often. But you are more than welcome to stay there anytime you please. Alice, Rosalie, and I can take care of turning one of the spare bedrooms into a nursery for the two of you if you'd like," Esme explained.

With my hormones, it's been too easy for me to start crying lately. And this is one of those moments where the tears started flowing with no control from me. I bounced up and hugged the both of them, amazed that they had outdone themselves once again.

"Thank you so much. I don't know if you realize how much easier this is going to make everything, thank you," I stressed the last thank you.

Esme rubbed my back and Carlisle put his hands on my shoulders.

"We are more than happy to do anything that will help you and our son. You're part of the family, Bella. You were even before you became the mother of our grandchild," Carlisle said with a thick voice.

I hugged them again and the tears finally stopped. Carlisle clapped Edward on the back and said something so quietly that I couldn't hear him and Edward nodded in response.

After just a couple more minutes Emmett stood up and rubbed his hands together.

"We get it, my parents are awesome and we're all very supportive. But can we get to eating now?" he almost whined.

Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head but Esme acquiesced and we all made our way to the kitchen.

I had stopped by the night before to help prepare all the food for today. We made pulled pork sandwiches, cheese soup, chili, and a couple of other dishes that could cook in the crock pot overnight. Esme was very grateful when I introduced her to the beauty of crock pot liners.

We all ate and shared several laughs, sharing embarrassing stories about each other. After a couple of hours, I started yawning and Edward decided it was time for us to leave. We said our goodbyes, thanked everyone, and made the short drive to our apartment.

"I still haven't given you my present yet," Edward stated.

I quirked an eyebrow but followed him the couple flights of stairs to our apartment and gasped when we walked inside.

Christmas lights had been hung up all around the living room and kitchen along with popcorn strung on a string. Rose petals led from the front door to the Christmas tree and I knew I should follow, but I was so mesmerized by the beauty of everything.

Edward had even strung up some ornaments from the ceiling. It was like a winter wonderland. He stood beside me and I could tell he was slightly nervous.

"It's gorgeous, Edward. I can't believe you did this for me," I murmured softly.

I turned and wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him close for a kiss. He grinned against my lips and pulled away slowly.

"While I appreciate your words of encouragement, this isn't your actual present."

He took his hands off of my waist and looked towards the tree and back to me expectantly. I gazed between the two of them and followed the rose petals to the tree.

We had decorated it with some of our favorite ornaments from each of our respective homes. One of my favorite decorations was a picture of the two of us from our first Christmas together at my father's house.

Alice had snuck a picture of us gazing at each other lovingly and it was still one of my favorite pictures of us. Esme had gotten us an ornament that said "Baby Cullen due May 2019".

I looked over each ornament, trying to find what Edward was trying to show me. I stopped breathing when I saw the ornament that hadn't been there earlier today. It had wedding bells on it and when I turned around to ask Edward about it, he was down on one knee with a ring.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"


	8. The Reveal

Chapter 8

 **A/N: I've had a couple of comments about Rosalie ruining the surprise, which she didn't. Just to clarify, Rose had guessed in the beginning that it's a girl. If she had guessed a boy she would say nephew. Please enjoy!**

"And if you look right here, you can see it's a-."

"No!" I yelled, interrupting Dr. Crow who jumped at my loudness.

I grinned sheepishly and turned towards Edward.

"We're doing a gender reveal. Can you write it down so we can give it to Esme?" I asked.

She nodded and did as I asked, smiling the whole time.

"You two are such a cute couple. I'm glad you have him for support, Bella. I've seen my fair share of teenage couples who get pregnant and the father just leaves. You're turning into a fine young man, Edward," she said.

He blushed and thanked her for her words of encouragement. Once she finished everything she needed to do, she handed Edward the piece of paper with our baby's sex on it. We walked to the car after making our next appointment.

He handed me the envelope and I had a very hard time not opening it right at that moment. He put a hand over mine to stop me.

"You know you're going to be disappointed if you look now. Just wait until the party tomorrow," he said while glancing at me.

I pouted but knew he was right. We made the rest of the trip to the Cullen household where I handed the envelope to Esme as soon as I could.

"I'm going to have to burn this. You know how Alice gets when it comes to finding out a secret," Esme muttered.

We chuckled and nodded in agreement. On Alice's sixteenth birthday Esme and Carlisle had bought her a car, but they obviously couldn't keep it at their house until the actual party. So, Charlie had agreed to keep it in our garage. One day when Alice was riding by she got suspicious when both of our cars were in front of the house.

Later that night she had snuck to our house and broke into the garage to find out what we were hiding, and ruined the surprise of her car. Carlisle had moved it to another one of his friend's houses after and told her sold it back to the dealer since she ruined the surprise. After a few days he told her the truth but she had gotten better about not snooping around. But that didn't last very long.

Esme peeked at the paper and smirked, then threw it into the fireplace. I momentarily debated grabbing it out before she lit it, but Edward's hand kept me in place. I hated surprises and having to wait to find out if we're having a boy or girl was going to drive me insane.

"Why don't we head home so Esme can get started on the setup? She doesn't get much time between now and tomorrow," Edward pointed out.

Grateful for a distraction, I agreed instantly. We said our goodbyes and went back home. I started counting down the hours until I'd find out about my baby.

"Welcome! You'll find food and refreshments in the kitchen," Alice said to the new arrivals eagerly.

I had told them that I wanted a small party for the gender reveal and a larger party for the baby shower. If forty guests could be considered small, I was terrified about what kind of baby shower they were planning.

"Oh God. Is that Jessica?" I whispered to Angela.

She looked over and frowned is disdain.

After our first talk about my pregnancy, Jessica got even meaner. I guessed that she didn't like what I had to say about Mike. She made it her mission to make my life terrible, but enough people were on my side that shouldn't do much except make a few snide comments.

"Who the hell invited her?" I wondered aloud.

We saw the bobble-head brunette look around until she spotted me and she looked like a lion that just caught her prey. She started making her way over to me, until Rosalie stepped in.

"You must be Jessica, it's _so_ nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you," Rosalie said in a voice I knew wasn't genuinely happy.

Jessica stopped and her evil grin turned to one of pure joy. If I had to guess, she was happy that someone as pretty as Rosalie was talking to her.

"Yes, Jessica Stanley. Who are you?" she questioned.

"I'm your worst fucking nightmare if you even think about saying something rude to Bella and my niece that she's carrying. How about you do all of us a favor and get the fuck out of this house before I make you?" she asked in a sugar-sweet voice.

Jessica paled momentarily before recovering and glaring back at Rose.

"You're not the boss of me. I don't have to listen to you," Jessica retorted.

Rose snorted and moved quickly, grabbing Jessica by her hair and dragging her to the front door. Jessica squealed and tried to push her off, to no avail. By now they had several of the party-member's attention.

"This is what happens when you're a total bitch to my family," Rose stately before throwing Jessica outside. She slammed the door before the other girl could try to come back in.

"Alright, who's ready to party?" she asked.

People started clapping and everyone went around the room, greeting others and eating food. I had been eating more and more as this baby grew. Esme had once told me that Emmett was eleven pounds while Edward was nine pounds and three ounces. I wasn't looking forward to giving birth if this child took after it's father and uncle.

"Alright guys, it's the moment we've all been waiting for! Please make your way outside and surround the box," Alice said after clapping to get everyone's attention.

Esme and Rosalie had decided to keep the reveal simple, and I was very grateful. They had gotten several balloons and put it in a cardboard box, and the color of the balloons corresponded with the gender.

Edward and I made our way to the box and everyone started the countdown. Once they reached one, we opened the box and way too many pink balloons came out.

Edward wiped a tear away, trying to be subtle about it. I ran and jumped into his arms and he swung me around, kissing me passionately. Emmett started catcalling from the audience, to which I flipped him off in return.

"It's a girl!" Alice yelled.

Everyone clapped and congratulated us. Even though I was wrong, I didn't realize how excited I'd still be to have a girl. As long as she's healthy, I'm happy.

"Oh, I have so many baby names for you guys! I was thinking Marie, Heather, Olivia, Ariel…" Alice continued listing names but I tuned her out almost immediately.

Edward was shining with pride and I never felt so much love for this man. Sure, the circumstances were not ideal, but he had been fantastic about helping me through everything. He stepped up when he could have just as easily turned and ran the other way.

That alone almost made me feel bad for saying no to his proposal.

After I had turned around and he asked me to marry him, I knew my answer would be no almost immediately. He looked so hopeful I paused before crushing his dreams.

"Edward, you know I love you and I know we both love this baby. I would absolutely love to marry you, but I'm not going to say yes just because we're having a baby. One day I'll definitely say yes, but this isn't the time," I explained slowly.

He put the ring down slowly and got up from his one knee. He looked so dejected but I stood my ground. Something about him proposing just because we're having a kid didn't feel quite right to me and I hoped he'd understand.

He put a hand on cheek and kissed me so sweetly my toes curled.

"I get what you're saying, but I disagree. This baby, that we created out of love, is coming a lot earlier than either of us ever expected. But I know we're ready for this. So, why wouldn't we be ready for marriage? You're it for me, Bella. No one will ever compare to you," he murmured.

I sighed and leaned further into his palm.

"I'm already a statistic, Edward. I don't want to become another one by getting married at eighteen. I'm just not ready."

He nodded and pulled me close for a hug.

"I've always loved the name Eveline, too," Alice continued.

I shook my head as I was brought back to reality. She must have been spewing out baby names the whole time based on Edward's "kill me now" expression.

I chuckled and kissed his cheek, earning a smile in response.

"Alice, leave the happy couple alone. I'm sure they know how to use a baby book," Emmett interrupted. I could kiss him I'm so grateful for the interruption.

Alice pouted but went back inside. Emmett put an arm around Edward and I and pulled us in for a group hug.

"Personally, I like the name Emmett, but that's too masculine. You could name her Emmy or Emma instead," he suggested.

I shoved him away and he laughed before wrapping an arm around Rose and kissing her temple. She blushed in response and they made their way inside. Naming a boy would have been so easy, but I was looking forward to the arguments that would ensue over picking a name.


	9. Decisions, Decisions

Chapter 9

"Are you ready for this test?" Angela asked.

I shook my head and glared at my notes, furiously trying to memorize everything I could before the test that's supposed to start in just a few minutes.

I'd been so distracted with getting the apartment ready for the baby that I forgot about our anatomy test today. The good news is it's mostly over things I already knew. The bad news is there's still things on there that I didn't know and hadn't studied.

She glanced at me sympathetically before Mr. Banner walked in.

"Alright, everyone. Take your pencils out and put your notes away. It's time for the test," he said and earned a collective groan from everyone.

I looked at the first question and felt a little more confident.

 _What is the largest organ of the human body?_

That one is easy, the skin. I breezed through the rest of the test with only a few questions remaining when I felt a slight pain in my stomach. It didn't hurt too bad, so I finished my test. When I got up to hand it in, the cramping intensified. I took the hall pass and quickly went to the ladies' room.

Fear gripped me when I saw the blood. It wasn't a large amount but it sure wasn't small either. It's more than I should be having. I pulled out my cell phone and called the first person that came to mind, Carlisle.

"Bella? Is everything alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Honestly, I don't know. I started feeling cramping when I was taking my test and now there's blood," I responded.

"Bella, listen to me carefully. You need to have someone drive you to the emergency room immediately. You could be having a miscarriage," he explained slowly.

The fear that had started to ebb when I first heard Carlisle's voice now came back stronger than before. I cleaned myself up and saw Angela outside of the bathroom.

"Angela, I need you to take me to the hospital right now!"

She jumped at my tone but grabbed my hand and ran to her car. Thankfully, she didn't start asking questions until we were on our way.

"What's going on, Bella? Is it the baby?"

I nodded and told her about my conversation with Carlisle. Her expression hardened and she pushed the gas pedal down further. We made it to the hospital in ten minutes flat.

"Go. I'll call Edward," she commanded.

I put my hand on the door handle and turned towards her.

"No, don't tell him yet. I don't want to worry him if it turns out to be nothing."

She opened her mouth to argue but Carlisle was already running outside with a couple of nurses and a stretcher.

"Bella, now! We need to do everything we can immediately," he said in a rushed voice.

I stood up and felt another cramp, stronger than the ones before. I doubled over in pain and he helped me onto the stretcher quickly. I was rushed inside and they took me to have an ultrasound, where Dr. Crow was already waiting.

She put the cold gel on my stomach just as more pain ripped through me. She scrunched her eyebrows as she searched for a heartbeat. Every second I didn't hear it was worth a lifetime of torture.

"Ah, there she is," Dr. Crow said just as we all heard the heartbeat.

I let out a deep breath I didn't even realize I'd been holding. Carlisle took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly, looking at the monitor.

"It does not appear to be a threatened miscarriage, though. Sometimes some women just have extra bleeding. And I believe the pain you're experiencing is Braxton Hicks contractions. It's not too much to worry about, but I'll still have a nurse give you some medication for the pain. And we might have to consider bedrest for the duration of your pregnancy," Dr. Crow added.

I sucked in a breath. There was no way I could be on bedrest and be able to complete high school. And I didn't want to have to go back and get my GED later.

Carlisle squeezed my hand again to get my attention.

"Bella, just remember that we are here for you no matter what. We will get through this just like we've gotten through everything so far," he murmured reassuringly.

I wiped away the few stray tears that had fallen without my permission.

"I'll go call Edward and let him know it's a false alarm. I'm sure he's panicking right about now," Carlisle said.

I suddenly felt overwhelmingly guilty over not telling Edward in the first place.

"Carlisle, I didn't tell him. I told Angela not to tell him either," I confessed.

Carlisle paused and pulled up a chair next to me, taking my hand yet again.

"Bella, I know you are a strong independent woman. But the second you got pregnant and Edward agreed to stay, this baby became your priority. He should be involved in every part of this pregnancy. I'm not saying this to make you feel bad, but it broke his heart when you said no to his proposal. I understand why you did, but he might take it pretty harshly that you didn't tell him about this right when it started," he explained.

I looked down at my hands and knew he was right. Edward was going to be pissed, beyond pissed, and he has every right to be.

"I'll let you call him, actually. It should come from you."

I nodded and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket, first calling Angela and letting her know that everything turned out okay. I took a deep breath before calling Edward.

"Bella! I've been looking everywhere for you. Where the hell are you?!" he yelled.

I flinched at the yelling, I couldn't imagine how he was about to react.

"I'm at the hospital, Edward. But everything is okay," I responded.

I was greeted with dead silence, the only indication of Edward still being on the phone was his heavy breathing.

"Why are you at the hospital? Is the baby okay? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

I cradled the phone between my cheek and shoulder before I started biting my nails, a bad nervous habit I had picked up over the years.

"Yes, everything is okay. I'm fine and the baby is fine. I was taking my anatomy test and started having some pain that got worse. When I went to bathroom I saw blood so I called Carlisle, who told me to come to the ER right away. Angela drove me," I added in a small voice.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," he replied flatly and hung up.

He made it to the hospital in just a few minutes as he had promised. I had only seen this furious expression on his face once before, and it hadn't been directed towards me.

"Isabella, what the fuck were you thinking?! You should have called me on the way over! I could have been here for you! And what if something bad had happened to the baby, huh? Would I have even been able to help? God, you're becoming so selfish!" he screamed so loudly a security guard came over and asked if everything was alright.

I waved him off but he glared at Edward one last time before walking away.

Edward started pacing and tugging at his hair. Anytime anyone yells at me, it makes me cry. And I was trying as hard as I could to keep the tears at bay.

"Edward, I'm sorry. You're right and I don't know what else to say besides that I'm sorry," I admitted.

He paused in his pacing to look back at me with pain in his eyes.

"I'm not wrong about how selfish you've been lately, Bella. I have done _everything_ that you've asked of me. I've been to every doctor appointment and I'm there for you through it all. The only thing I had asked of you is to marry me, to make us officially a family. I respected your decision but this has gone too far. What the hell gives you the idea that you can just come here by yourself when that's my child too?" he said in a much quieter voice than earlier, which was much more threatening.

I didn't have an answer and that made him even angrier.

"Did you sign the discharge papers? Because I'm not staying in this damn hospital longer than I need to," he stated.

I nodded and put my regular clothes back on. Instead of helping, he just watched helplessly from the corner. As we were leaving the hospital, I reached for his hand but he pulled away. The drive home was silent and awkward, his anger still tangible.

Once we arrived to the apartment I looked over my discharge instructions. Dr. Crow had decided not to put me on bedrest, but I couldn't do more than go to school and work. She explained that since my job only took place at a desk that it would be fine, as long as I didn't try to lift anything more than five pounds.

Edward took the papers once I was done reading and slammed the bedroom door behind in. I sat on the couch and put my head into my hands. Angela had been right from the beginning and I should have listened to her. Since I got the feeling that Edward would be holed up in the bedroom for a while, I decided to call my mom and ask for advice.

"Bella, it's so nice to hear your voice! What's going on honey?" she asked.

The familiar warmth that I always got from talking to my mom returned. Even though it wasn't ideal for me to live with her, just talking to her made me feel at home.

I explained everything that had happened that day, and after reassuring her several times that the baby is okay and that I am too, she took a deep breath.

"Edward was a bit harsh in what he said at the hospital, but it doesn't sound unjustified. Charlie and I promised that we would raise you to be independent, which you are. But there comes a time in your life where you have to learn to rely on someone else, and that's not always a bad thing.

"I wish I had learned to rely on your father more after you were born, but I'm a very stubborn woman. And I think that's partly what led to the divorce. I still love your father, Bella, and I wish it could have worked out. But it just wasn't in the cards. But you and Edward have a much stronger bond and it wouldn't surprise me you're soulmates. Give him some space to sort things out in his head, then go to him and explain everything once he's calmed down," she explained.

Even with my mother being on her third marriage, she sure had a way with words. I thanked her and told her how much I loved her before walking back out into the living room. I jumped slightly when I saw Edward sitting on the couch.

He looked up at me and I could tell he had been crying. I walked overly slowly and wrapped my arms around him, and he wrapped one around me in return.

"Bella, you know I love you. You scared me to death when I got your phone call, and seeing you in person brought out all of that anger that I had been repressing lately. So, I'm giving you an ultimatum," he murmured.

I looked up at him curiously, slightly afraid of what it would be. He rubbed his face and moved over a little to give himself some space.

"I will always be here for my child. I love her and nothing will ever change that. But if you want to continue what we have, you're going to have to marry me, Bella. Otherwise, I'll still live with you to help raise her, but not as a couple," he stated flatly.


	10. New Ultimatum

Chapter 10

 **A/N: Hey, guys. I must say, I'm quite surprised about some of your guys' opinion on Edward. It's about 50/50 on people who agree or disagree with his ultimatum. So, this chapter and the next is going to be in Edward's perspective. I don't like changing perspectives very often but if you'd like more of it, let me know.**

I watched her sleeping form in amazement. It seemed like every day I could see the subtleties of her ever-growing belly. A belly that contained my child. It's an astonishing feeling, watching the woman that you love help grow your child that you love just as much, if not more.

The vibrating of my cell phone pulled me out of my thoughts. It's a text from my dad asking ifI could come over. I replied with a quick "I'll head over soon" before getting up and getting ready to go. I had a feeling he'd want to talk to me sometime soon after what happened between me and Bella last week.

I left her a quick note on the counter, letting her know where I had gone.

After the ultimatum, she had grown more distant, which wasn't that big of a surprise to me. I couldn't not be frustrated over how everything had happened. I'm as much of a parent as she is, even if she is the one helping her grow and develop. But when our daughter is born, I get to help, too.

I had hoped that she'd come around sooner rather than later, but it didn't seem to be going my way. I couldn't imagine a life without Bella as my significant other, but I felt like I didn't have a choice. She was constantly leaving me out of the loop when it's important I be there for her.

I pulled into my parent's driveway, slightly grateful that Emmett and Rosalie had left to go back to college. As helpful as they had been with everything, they were also a little overbearing. It seemed like Rose took up so much of Bella's free time that we didn't get much time alone.

I walked the couple of steps up the porch and went straight to my dad's office. If he wanted to have an important talk with someone, it was usually there.

I knocked on the door a couple of times before I heard my dad tell me to come in. I took a deep breath and opened the door, not at all surprised by the disappointed look on his face. I took my usual seat in front of his desk and waited for him to begin.

He took off his glasses and rubbed where the nose pieces left little indents. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, staring at me until I started shifting around uncomfortably. I had so much respect for my father that it never felt good to be under his scrutinizing glare.

"As I'm sure you already know, Bella told Esme about your ultimatum. And I must say that I'm deeply disappointed in you, Edward," he began.

I wanted to hang my head in shame, but I knew I had to be strong and stand my ground. Try to make him see my point of view.

"Dad, before you begin to lecture me, let me tell you how things have been for me," I replied and waited until he waved for me to continue. I cleared my throat and attempted to get comfortable.

"I love Bella and I have ever since I laid eyes on her. I knew that she would be the girl I wanted to marry and have kids with eventually. Well, life had different plans as you know and now she's having my child sooner rather than later.

"I've done everything I can to be by her side. I've gone to every doctor appointment, I've been paying for her vitamins, I've even gone to the grocery store at two in the morning because she's been craving pickles. But none of it seems to be enough for her. All I wanted in return was to be able to call her my wife but she doesn't want to be Mrs. Cullen. She'd rather raise this baby and leave me out of all of the important decisions," I explained breathlessly.

I didn't realize how much anger I had still been holding until the words started pouring out. I thought I had more or less forgiven her for the hospital incident, but apparently not.

Carlisle thought about what I had said for a moment before sitting straight again and intertwining his fingers on his desk.

"I see your point son, I do. But we need to talk about this man to man. You're not a little boy anymore, in four short months you're going to be a father so it's time to start acting like one. I understand that you're upset with Bella about not telling you about her going to the hospital until it was said and done. I agree that she was wrong in not telling you immediately, but she made a mistake.

"Bella is having to grow up very quickly as well and you're only seeing your side of things. It wouldn't surprise if Bella isn't ready to get married simply because of what happened between her parents. Her mother has been remarried twice and her father not at all. You've heard how he talks about his disdain for marriage. And she grew up hearing that.

"She's trying, Edward. She really is. And you're not being fair by forcing her to choose to marry you or be single. Do you think that's what's going to make you happy? Seeing the mother of your child raising this child without you by her side? I know you told her you'd still live there to help but, in reality, that wouldn't last very long. You two would fight to the point that one of you would move out.

"So where would that leave you? You'd move back in with Esme and I while Bella raises my grandchild as a single mother. And that would make me angrier than you could imagine. Do you know why, Edward?" he asked angrily.

I gulped the lump in my throat that had started forming about halfway through his lecture. I didn't like where this conversation was going, but I shook my head anyway.

"I would be angry because you chose to be a crybaby instead of being there for your child. I would be angry because, instead of trying to work things out with Bella, you chose to leave because your pride was hurt. Get the fuck over it, Edward. I know Bella will be ready to marry you one day but you're just going to have to accept the fact that she's not ready. She's not ready to be a mother so it's no surprise she's not ready to be a wife either.

"Now, since you think it's perfectly okay to give the person you love an ultimatum, I'm going to give you one of my own. Either you get your shit together and open your eyes to how things will end if you push this or your mother and I will revoke any financial help we offered for your schooling," he said with finality.

I'm sure I looked like a fish out of water with how I was opening and closing my mouth, but I couldn't help it. I had no idea what to say. I didn't expect this conversation to go in such a drastic direction.

But I could also see what my father was trying to say. I had grown up in a loving household with my two siblings and parents who are still crazy for each other while Bella grew up with only her dad. Not to say it wasn't a loving home, but it's definitely different from mine. I couldn't believe that I didn't see it before.

Carlisle must have been able to tell when the lightbulb went off in my head because a grin slowly spread on his face.

"I love you, Edward. But sometimes a parent should use tough love as you'll learn soon enough. Now get your ass home and make things right with your woman," he commanded.

I got up from my chair so quickly I tipped it backwards. After righting it, I went to the grocery store to get some flowers for Bella. I had screwed up royally and needed to fix things. I raced home with flowers and chocolates, and burst the door open.

"Bella, I'm home!" I hollered with no response.

"Bella?"

I walked further into the apartment and laid the gifts on the table. I recognized Bella's handwriting under my own on the note I had left her.

 _Edward,_

 _I thought long and hard about your ultimatum. There's no way I can marry someone that wants to force me into a commitment I'm not ready for. I'll figure out how to do this on my own. Don't bother looking for me, I'll be long gone by the time you get home._

 _Bella_

I dropped to my knees, clutching the letter, reading it over and over again. No, this couldn't be right. She was just playing a cruel trick on me.

I ran into the bedroom and opened the dresser drawers to find them empty. The same can be said for Bella's half of our closer. The note wasn't a joke; she had left me.


	11. Leads

Chapter 11

No, there's no way that this could be happening. She couldn't just leave me like that, could she? I raced back to my parent's house and Carlisle looked surprised when he saw me but my expression must have said it all.

"What's wrong Edward? Is it Bella or the baby?" he asked, concerned.

"I went back to apologize and she left a note…she left, dad."

I handed him the note and his eyes hardened. He got up from his desk and grabbed his cell phone, moving out into the hallway. I stayed seated where I was, still trying to wrap my head around the fact that Bella had left. What gave her the right to take my child away from me?

After about fifteen minutes, Carlisle walked back into his office and stood next to his seat. The anger rolling off of him was palpable, but I knew it wasn't directed towards me.

"I called Charlie. He said Bella talked to him right before she left, but he's not giving any details," he explained slowly.

"What are we going to do, dad? She can't just take my child like this," I muttered desperately.

His eyes softened and he walked back to me, resting his hand on my shoulder.

"You don't know how mad I am that she left in the first place. I think she just got scared, not that it's an excuse. But I think we need to talk to Charlie in person."

I nodded in agreement and we walked out to dad's car. I wasn't in a good state for driving, it was dangerous enough driving from my apartment over.

The drive to Charlie's house only took a few minutes and he peeked outside when he heard the car pull up. He opened the door and crossed his arms, glaring at me.

"You realize that it's your fault she left in the first place? We were finally making progress and now she's gone. Because you couldn't handle the rejection of her not being ready to marry you. And quite frankly, I'm glad she said no. You're clearly not responsible enough to be a husband, let alone a father," Charlie spat at me.

Carlisle was about to fire back when I raised my hand to stop him. He glanced at me but didn't say anything.

"I know I was wrong in giving her the ultimatum, but desperate times call for desperate measures. I was on my way to apologize for everything when I discovered Bella had left me. And you're the only one around here who know where she is. I want to make this right, Charlie. We've both done each other wrong ever since we found out about the pregnancy, but it's up to both of us to make it right," I explained.

He continued to glare at me, taking my words in. He finally let his arms fall to his sides but his expression remained the same.

"You think that just because she loves you that she'll forgive you for everything every time you screw up. At some point, she won't be able to forgive you."

Carlisle stepped forward and ignored me when I tried to stop him.

"That's what a good relationship is about, Charlie. I'm not trying to say anything rude about your failed marriage, so please don't take it that way. But a good relationship has to have two people that care deeply for each other and love each other. They have to love each other enough to forgive and grow as a couple because we're all human and we all make mistakes," he argued on my behalf.

"I know you're trying to protect her because she's your daughter," he continued, "but I'm also a father that's trying to protect my son. Bella is carrying his daughter, and he has as much right to be a part of this as she does."

Charlie paused for a second before shaking his head and moving to go back inside.

"I see your point, Carlisle, I do, but I'm not telling you where she went. She specifically asked me not to and I won't go against my daughter," he stated flatly before walking back inside and closing the door.

My desperation and anger was turning to panic. What if we never found her and I didn't get to be a part of my daughter's life?

"Come on, Edward. Let's go back to the house. I already called a private investigator and all we can do for now is wait."

I hung my head in disappointment, but I knew he was right. There wasn't anything else we could do without a lead.

 _One Week Later_

I had been staying with my parents ever since Bella left a week ago. I couldn't stand being in our apartment all by myself. I threw myself into schoolwork, trying to get ahead so I could graduate early and concentrate on becoming a better father.

While I still felt some anger towards Bella for leaving, sadness had made its way into my life more. I was sad over how bad things had gotten between us. I thought babies made couples happier, not pulled them apart.

We both made stupid mistakes and I realized more now that before that we were both equally responsible. It's not fair to force just one of us to take the blame. If I get the chance to be with Bella again, there's several things I'd be changing.

I can't force a woman to marry me when she doesn't want to. It'd eventually turn to a loveless marriage where we resent each other, and possibly even divorce each other. Which would be harder to do if we had even more kids in the future.

Bella had been much more confident and sure of herself before she found out about the pregnancy. I hadn't realized how much of a toll the whole situation had been taking on her. I'd been wrapped up in my own issues to realize hers. I had been selfish, but so had she.

She'd included me in a lot of the pregnancy, but there were several things she left me out of as well. When she had gone to the hospital, she didn't tell me until after the scare was over. She had been looking at baby name books more and more but didn't ask my opinion anymore. She had been closing me off for a while and I didn't notice.

I tried looking for her but with so many dead ends, Carlisle convinced me to leave it to the private investigator, and I had to agree. We hadn't heard anything until eight days after Bella first left.

Carlisle's phone rang while we were all eating dinner. I looked at him quizzically before he took the call into another room.

Esme looked at me first, then worriedly at Alice.

Alice was always the life of the party and she took Bella's disappearance personally. Esme had tried taking her shopping to get her back to her old self, but it hadn't been very successful. Alice pushed her food around her plate without eating much.

"Guys, he found a lead. He thinks that she went to Florida and that she's with her mom," he said hopefully.

I stood up quickly and ran upstairs to pack my bag. Carlisle did the same while Esme tried to coax Alice into eating more. She had perked up when she heard that we may have an idea where Bella is.

"Edward, slow down for a second. I'm going to look at plane tickets and we'll go from there," my dad said when I was getting ready to go out the front door.

All logic went out the window when he had said Florida. It made perfect sense for Bella to go to her mother. I didn't want to waste time, but Carlisle is right. He went into his office and I waited impatiently by the front door. He finally walked downstairs with a couple of papers in his hand.

"I know you're not going to like this, but they don't have a flight until tomorrow. If we drove it'd take nearly forty-eight hours. We're just going to have to wait," he explained slowly.

The hope I'd had followed my logic out of the window.

"What if she's gone by then?" I asked.

"I doubt she'll leave her mother, Edward. She's feeling alone and afraid and she loves her mother. We just have to be patient."

Again, I knew that he was right. I went back upstairs and sat on my bed, staring out of the window. Tomorrow I'd get on the flight to get the love of my life back.


	12. Surprise Visits

Chapter Twelve

 **A/N: Back to Bella's perspective**

"They don't sell the same lotion I used when I was pregnant with you, but this is pretty close," Renee said, handing me the bottle.

"I've heard that cocoa butter works well," I murmured in reply.

She smiled and ran her fingers through my hair, sighing.

"Enjoy this gorgeous hair while it lasts. When you're pregnant it becomes beautiful, but as soon as you have that baby it all just falls out. And don't get me started on what's going to happen down under," she continued.

I tuned her out, my thoughts going back to Edward. I know that leaving him is the wrong thing to do, but I didn't feel like he was giving me a choice. Marry him or be a single mother? I'd choose to be a single mother over being with someone trying to force me to do something I didn't want to do.

"Here, you'll need this," Renee's words brought me back to reality.

I took the squeeze bottle from her with a confused expression. It's like what you would fill with mustard, ketchup, or anything else to take to a picnic.

"You'll find out once you have that baby," she responded, "I'm going to go get ready. Phil is taking me out on a date tonight."

I nodded thoughtfully and turned back to my laptop, attempting to focus so I could finish this paper I had for school. There was a high school specifically for teenage mothers, and they had an online program. At this rate, I'd be a high school graduate in two weeks.

Renee and Phil left a half hour later and I was grateful for the time alone. Once I got to Florida, my mother had doted on me and tried to do everything she could to keep me distracted. While I appreciated the effort, it was getting to be too much. Especially with our daughter growing more and more every day.

A knock at my door pulled me away from my paper just as I made the final changes. I got up and waddled to the front door, surprised to see Rosalie on the other side. And she looked pissed.

"You've been in Florida for nearly two weeks and I'm just now finding out? Does Edward know where you are?" she asked in rapid-fire succession.

"I'm sorry, Rose. No, Edward doesn't know where I am. I didn't want to tell you or Emmett so you wouldn't tell him…" I admitted.

She shoved her way into the house and slammed the door behind her. I jumped at the unexpected anger thrown my way.

"Bella, what the fuck is your problem?! That man has done nothing but be by your side through this. Do I need to slap some fucking sense into you? I don't care how pregnant you are, I'll do it," she seethed.

"Are you even going to try to hear my side of the story?" I retorted.

She paused her rant and glared at me. I went to the kitchen and poured a couple glasses of tea, taking my seat at the kitchen table again. Rose sat opposite of me and accepted the tea, but didn't take a drink.

"Get to explaining before I decide whether I want to slap you or rip out that beautiful hair of yours first."

I sipped my tea, trying to buy time. I had no idea how Rose found out I was even here, but I should try to find some ally.

"I had to be taken to the emergency room, Carlisle thought I was having a miscarriage. Long story short, everything turned out fine but I didn't tell Edward until it was all said and done," I explained.

She slammed her hand on the table and I didn't think it was possible to see more hatred in her eyes, but here it was.

"Why wouldn't you tell him in the first place?! This man _adores_ you and your child!"

"I didn't want him to worry if it turned out to be nothing," I murmured softly.

She gripped her hair and started pacing, very similarly to Edward. I felt a pang in my chest at the familiar motion.

"And what if something bad had happened to you and/or your baby? What then, Bella? He would never forgive you and I couldn't blame him. I never realized how damn selfish you are."

Her words stung and I could see she was taking Edward's side more as I continued talking. I cleared my throat after a couple of minutes once she calmed down slightly.

"He forgave me for everything and asked me to marry him, as I'm sure you know. I said no, I'm just ready to get married, Rose."

She paused her pacing but continued after a second.

"There is no law saying that you have to marry him. Although I don't understand why you wouldn't, if you're not ready then that's that. So, what else happened?" she asked.

"Well, he got angry. He gave me an ultimatum: either I marry him or he'd leave me."

"He said what?! He was just going to leave you and his baby behind because you wouldn't marry him? What the fuck? I'm going to wring both of your necks," she muttered more to herself.

I took a longer drink of my tea and thought about what I was going to say next.

"Well, not exactly. He said he'd still be here for her, even live with us, but we wouldn't be a couple," I elaborated.

She stopped pacing altogether and took her seat at the table again. She intertwined her fingers and rested them on the table. I felt like the student who got in trouble by the principal.

"Bella, I understand your fear. But you could have had a long engagement if you had actually thought this through. He should be respectful of you saying no. You should have told him you were in the hospital. There are a lot of 'should haves' in life and you two have a shit ton. But even with everything, it's not fair to just leave him. What were your plans exactly?"

I traced patterns in the wood of the kitchen table.

"I hadn't thought about it much. I'm almost done with this online schooling and I was considering taking a year off after having the baby. Then, look at colleges here? Or even try to get a hold of Edward, if he'd talk to me. I don't know what I'm going to do exactly, Rose," I admitted just as tears started falling against my will.

Her eyes softened for the first time since her trip and she got up to give me a hug. I wrapped my arms around here, as closely as I could with my belly in the way. Rose jumped slightly and looked at me with wide eyes?

"Did she just kick me? I think my niece just tried to kick me."

I laughed and grabbed her hand, resting it on the side of my stomach. She had been very active today and I got the feeling she liked the sound of Rose's voice.

"That means she likes you. She's been moving and kicking a lot today."

Rose felt around my stomach in fascination.

"I don't know what to do, Rose. I'd love to start over with Edward, but is that even possible at this point? I left him. I can't blame him if he never forgives me."

She processed my words while continuing to feel my little girl kick.

"As I said earlier, he adores you. It might take time but he would eventually forgive you. Don't take his kindness for granted, Bella. You both have a long way to go in your relationship, but you have to do this for your daughter."

I nodded in agreement and Rose hugged me again.

"I better get going. Emmett and I have a hot date tonight," she said suggestively while waggling her eyebrows.

I laughed and pushed her towards the door.

"Tell Emmett I miss him and that either of you can visit anytime. Phil visits a lot and if I tell them I'll have visitors, my mother might travel with him more. I love her to pieces but she's suffocating sometimes," I told her.

She waved as she pulled out of the driveway. I shook my head and thought about what Rosalie had said. She was right about everything. Sometimes all a person needs is an outsider's view of the situation, and that's exactly what I needed.

I picked up my cell phone, trying to decide if I was ready to call Edward. I know I need to do it sooner rather than later, but what if she was wrong about him forgiving me? I did wrong by him and deserved whatever anger he had towards me. I hoped that he wouldn't project that anger towards our daughter, but I knew deep down that he wouldn't.

He loved this little girl as much as I did and he has every right to be part of her life. That thought was enough to get me dialing the familiar liar.

His phone went straight to voicemail. I frowned and looked at my phone, making sure I had dialed the correct number. I hung up and tried again, with the same results. I tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear while waiting for the robotic voice to finish the instructions.

"Hey, Edward. It's me, Bella. I know I screwed up royally and I totally understand if you don't ever want to forgive me. But if you get the chance, call me back. Please. I'm in Florida, visiting my mom right now…just call me," I finished.

I sat back at the table, letting out a deep breath. I had done all I could for now. There was no way I was ready to head back home, but it's still progress.

I finished my paper and glanced at the time, surprised it's already six in the evening. My stomach growled very loudly and I decided to make fried chicken. My daughter was always craving fried chicken and pickles so that's what lot of my diet consisted of.

There was another knock at the door right after I had plated the chicken and was just about to grab the jar of pickles out of the refrigerator. I walked to the front door and opened it, shocked at who was on the other side.

"Edward? Carlisle? How…?"


	13. Getting Closure

Chapter Thirteen

"We flew over a long distance to find you. Whether you like it or not, we need to have this talk," Edward stated authoritatively. I couldn't argue with him.

I opened the door wider and let the two gentlemen walk in.

"Can I get you anything to eat or drink? I just made some fried chicken and you're more than welcome to have some," I offered.

Edward shook his head and took the seat Rosalie had been occupying not so long ago. I stood around awkwardly until Edward spoke up again.

"Do you think we could have some alone time, dad?"

Carlisle quirked an eyebrow and accepted the glass of lemonade I offered. He took a sip before heading towards the stairs with his bag in tow.

"Contrary to popular belief, I have no interest in listening to a couple of teenagers work out their issues. I'm going to take a shower," he replied irritated.

He went up the stairs rather quickly. I looked to Edward for an explanation and he rubbed his face.

"He's just cranky after the long plane ride. Our first one had been delayed, the second one never showed, it was an ordeal," he offered as explanation.

I nodded and handed him the other glass of lemonade I poured, which he also accepted gratefully. After a minute of staring at each other, with me surprised that Edward had followed me, he was the one to break the silence again.

"Bella, I can't believe you left me like that," he said in a small voice.

I shifted around uncomfortably before letting out a slow breath. I knew this was an important conversation but that didn't mean I was ready to have it.

"I know, and I was wrong. I'm sorry for worrying you like that. I felt…trapped and didn't know what else to do," I admitted.

His eyes softened and he took another sip of lemonade.

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way. It was wrong of me to try to force you into marrying me. I should have known from the beginning it would never work."

"How did you find me? Did Charlie tell you?" I asked and he shook his head.

"My dad hired a private investigator. I was too distraught over you leaving that I didn't even think about you coming to your mother's house. It makes perfect sense."

I nodded and looked around the kitchen, avoiding his gaze. There was so much to say but I couldn't form the words.

"I was on my way to apologize the day you left. I had picked up your favorite roses and a box of chocolates to show how sorry I was for being such an ass," he said.

Tears came to my eyes. So, if I had waited just one more day in finalizing my decision to leave, things would have gone very differently.

"What if I hadn't offered that ultimatum? Would we be in a much better place, or would you have found a different reason to leave?"

I got the feeling he was asking himself rather than me. I placed my hand on his and his eyes met me, with their own tears.

"We can't play the 'what if' game, Edward. All we can do now is be open and try to heal our wounds. We've acted horribly to each other and we need to start acting like adults for our child. She'll be here before we know it," I said while rubbing my belly lovingly.

She had become even more active since Edward first started talking. She knew her daddy was around and she was happy to hear his voice. I took his hand and placed it on my stomach, his eyes widening in fascination.

"She likes your voice. She was kicking a lot when Rosalie was here earlier, but it's even more now that she hears you."

"Wait, Rosalie was here? Emmett and Rose knew where you were and didn't tell me?" He questioned, the anger starting to build up again.

"Edward, calm down. No, they didn't know I was here. Rosalie found out just today and came by to knock some sense into me."

He deflated just as quickly as the anger had started to build up. The place ride probably took its toll on Edward as much as it had Carlisle.

"I know there's a lot more we need to talk about and work on, but it can wait until after you take a nap. Come on, I'll show you my room."

He accepted the hand I offered and I took him upstairs. I could hear Carlisle in the main bathroom and we walked passed it; my room is the last on the right.

Edward smiled when saw the bed and looked at me suggestively. I chuckled and shook my head, pushing him until he sat on the edge.

"With how many things we need to work out right now, the sex can wait."

He looked dejected but ultimately agreed. Men are so predictable sometimes.

"You take a nap. I'll wake you up in a couple of hours for dinner."

He nodded and changed into a pair of pajama pants, lying the bed. I tucked him in and kissed him temple, glad he had actually come after me. I knew I would have made my way back to Forks at some point, but this would force me to do it sooner. And I couldn't be upset about that.

I went back downstairs once Edward had fallen asleep, which took a matter of seconds. I went back to the kitchen to put away the leftovers of my fried chicken and jumped when Carlisle's voice startled me.

"Gah! Carlisle, don't scare me like that!" I screeched.

He put up his hands in surrender and placed them on the island. His eyes were serious and I adopted his mood.

"Bella, you know I don't voice my opinion very often when it comes to your life. But now I'm going to because you are carrying my grandchild. When Edward came and told me that you had left, that was the most pain I've ever seen on my son's face. And I never want to see that again. That was very avoidable and you know it.

"I had talked sense into him about his stupid ass ultimatum. He finally saw the error of his ways but when he tried to fix them, you had already gone. It was an extremely selfish move and you're going to have to learn how to be selfless when it comes to this baby.

"You know Esme and I are happy to help provide for the child. She is our granddaughter no matter what. But I can still make your life very difficult if you ever pull something like this again. The only situation I could find this acceptable is if Edward were being abusive, which he was not.

"So, I hope you two work out your issues. Even if you choose to separate, we will continue to help support you. But if you choose to be together again, you both will have to put forth the effort. I'm not going to continue to deal with teenager petty ass bullshit when I have more important things to do. Now, which room can I stay in?"

I stayed rooted in my spot at a complete loss for words. I had always seen Carlisle as another father figure and loved him dearly, but his threats made me see him in a new light.

"You have no right to threaten me like that, Carlisle," I whispered.

He smirked and shook his head.

"You'll understand when you're a parent that you will go to any lengths necessary to protect your children. I'll ask one more time, which room can I stay in?"

I told him where the last guest room of the house was upstairs, and he thanked me, taking the steps two at a time.

I slowly sunk to the floor with my head in my hands. I could understand Carlisle wanting to protect his son, but that was not needed. I've been stressed enough with everything going on lately to not have a very rich man's threat looming over my head. I knew he was capable of everything he said.

I don't know how long I sat there until I felt Edward's presence. He sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I leaned my head against him and sighed contentedly.

"I get the feeling that Carlisle had his talk with you, huh? I told him it would be a stupid move," he murmured softly into my hair before kissing the top of my head.

"Take him with a grain of salt, Bella. He's tired and cranky and looking for anyone to lay into. While he makes those threats, he forgets that I'd be more than happy to tell mom. She wouldn't take too kindly to this if she found out."

I smiled slightly, comforted by the thought. Carlisle's threats didn't terrify me for what he could do to me as much as what he could do to my daughter. While I didn't think he was capable of that, his threats proved me wrong.

"What if he tries to get custody of her?"

Edward pulled me closer and started humming the lullaby he had written me for our first anniversary.

"Don't worry about that, love. Esme is more of a weapon on our side than you could imagine. She is his weakness," he said to comfort me. And his words worked.

We stayed sitting together for a little while longer until I heard his stomach grumble. I chuckled and he helped me up.

"What are you hungry for? There's the leftover fried chicken or I can make something else. Spaghetti, cheeseburgers, whatever you want," I volunteered.

"A cheeseburger sounds great, actually."

I got to work, putting the food together. He watched me in silence and I could feel his eyes following my every mood. That was something that would have made me uncomfortable before, but it didn't bother me now.

"I would still like to keep the offer of marriage on the table, Bella. But I'm not trying to force you into anything. If you are to ever change your mind, just let me know. I'm going to be here for everything and nothing is going to change that. You can't get rid of me now, Swan," he joked slightly at the end.

I flipped his burger and smiled to myself. The second I saw him on my doorstep my mind had already been made.

"I would love to marry you, Edward. Not tomorrow or even the week after, I'd like to wait until after the baby is born. But I'm saying yes to your proposal, like I should have the first time."

He shot out of his stool so fast I almost didn't see him. He picked me up and spun me around in circles and I squealed with laughter. This was the Edward that I missed, the loving and carefree man.

He put me down slowly, peppering my face in kisses, and finishing with a final passionate kiss on my lips. It was enough to make me swoon.

"Those are terms I can most definitely agree to, Miss Swan. This baby needs to hurry up and get here so I can get a ring on your finger," he added with a wink.

I swatted him away and finished making his food, which he wolfed down quickly. I liked this comfortable feeling. Edward sitting in the kitchen while I make his dinner. It feels so homey. I couldn't wait to find out how it felt once our daughter was added to the picture. I rubbed my belly lovingly. In four short months, that dream will become a reality.

 **A/N: So, this is going to be it when it comes to the pregnancy. The next chapter will skip ahead to the birth. Please review!**


	14. Hello World

Chapter 14

I woke up in a cold sweat, assuming the sharp pain in my belly is what woke me up. I took a few deep breaths, trying to breathe through the pain. This was what everyone had warned me about, but their words couldn't compare to the feeling.

I looked at the clock and waited eight minutes before the next one started. I concentrated on my breathing again, deciding it's time to wake Edward. I grunted through the final bit and shook him, earning a groan.

"Edward, wake up. I think I'm in labor," I said quite loudly.

Edward moved around a little bit before I heard his snoring and sighed in annoyance. This man could sleep through a tornado picking him up and throwing him in a field miles away.

I was about to try again when I felt a wetness and turned on the bedside lamp. Did I pee myself? I looked down and gasped in surprise, my water had officially broken.

"Edward! My water broke!" I screamed.

That got his attention. His eyes flew open and he looked at me in panic. He jumped out of bed and grabbed our bag and reached for me.

"Let's get to the hospital. Go clean yourself up and I'll call people," he said hurriedly.

By the time I cleaned up, put new clothes on, Edward calling the families, and us getting to the hospital it was 2:15 in the morning. I was grateful I got some sleep before this started so I'd have the energy to push our little girl out.

"Welcome, Mrs. Cullen. Please follow me this way, Mr. Cullen," one of the nurses said after helping me into a wheelchair.

We made our way to labor and delivery. The nurse helped me get changed into a gown and into bed right when another contraction hit. Edward offered me his hand and regretted it rather quickly once he realized how hard I could squeeze it.

"There is no fucking way I'm _ever_ having sex again," I mumbled in pain.

The nurse chuckled and look at my husband sympathetically.

"That's what they all say. Once she has that baby she'll be rearing to try to make another one," she explained with a wink.

I glared as she walked out of the room and tried to relax once the pain stopped. I hoped I would be able to get an epidural soon. I had no idea how women could do this naturally. They had to either be insane or not be able to feel pain.

"My mom just texted me that she's here. I'm going to meet her in the lobby and we'll be right back," he murmured while kissing my temple.

I waved him off and admired the view. I am one lucky girl for getting such a fine specimen of man.

Once Edward was gone I thought back to our wedding day, which had happened just a couple of weeks after we arrived back home.

"You know you don't have to do this. I don't want you to marry me just because you feel like you have to," he stated worriedly.

I switched my small bouquet of roses into my other hand and rested my now-free one on his cheek, smiling.

"I should have said yes when you first asked, Edward. It would have saved us a lot of heartache," I admitted.

He sighed and nuzzled my neck, causing Alice to clear her throat. She was glaring at me and I stuck my tongue out at her in response.

Edward had promised that we could have whatever kind of wedding I wanted, and we agreed on a courthouse wedding. Neither of us wanted to spend ridiculous amounts of money on the ceremony when we could save it for our honeymoon and the baby. Alice had been upset when she found out our decision.

We applied for the marriage license that night and began the planning. We decided to invite immediately family and a couple of close friends.

My mother and Phil came into town. If we hadn't been waiting for them we would have been married much sooner, but I couldn't deny my mom the ability to watch her daughter get married. She tried to convince me to let her stay until after the baby was born, but that was still a few months away. As much as I love my mother, I couldn't handle dealing with her for that long.

So, we agreed that she'd come back a week before my due date and I'm suddenly glad we did since I'm in labor three days early.

It was a nice ceremony. Emmett wolf whistled while Rosalie smacked him a few times to get him to shut up.

"By the power invested in me by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the officiator said.

Edward placed one arm behind my back and the other behind my head, dipping me low and kissing me deeply. I kissed him back, keenly aware of our family members watching us. When he helped me get upright again I blushed brightly and everyone cheered.

"I can't wait to get you out of this dress later, Mrs. Cullen," Edward whispered in my ear, causing me to blush further.

"You'll have to be a very patient man, Mr. Cullen. You know how exhausted this baby of yours makes me," I replied and laughed at his disgruntled expression.

"Let's get back to the house before the caterers. They should be there soon," Esme interrupted our personal conversation.

I jumped and nodded, agreeing immediately. If Edward continued his dirty talk we'd end up consummating our marriage in a nearby closet.

Since we didn't have a large ceremony, Esme begged to let her do the reception afterwards. We agreed easily.

The baby was very active through the ceremony and even more so once I started eating the delicious food from the caterers. Esme had hired someone from Port Angeles that I had never heard of, but there were no complaints from anyone.

We kept the reception short and sweet as well. Once everyone had gone out on the dance floor, Edward and I made our escape.

Another contraction pulled back to reality and I grunted loudly, gripping the blankets. Holy shit, how was I going to get through this?

Right at the height of the contraction, Edward walked in with his parents and Esme immediately came to my side, taking one of my hands and running her fingers through my hair.

"You're doing a wonderful job, Bella. Just focus on the fact that this is what's leading you up to meeting your baby," she said so softly only I could hear.

I smiled once the pain subsided and pulled her close for a hug.

"It's wonderful to have you here, Esme. Thank you for coming."

"Of course, dear. You think I'd miss the birth of my first grandchild?"

I chuckled and shook my head. Carlisle wrapped an arm around his wife and winked at me.

"You are a strong woman, Bella. You can do this," he said encouragingly and I thanked him.

After the wedding, Edward had called a meeting between the four of us.

I sat down across from Carlisle and we shared the same confused looks at Edward. He crossed one leg over the other and glared at his father whilst simultaneously reaching for my hand.

"I know what you said to Bella in Florida, dad. While your intentions may have been admirable, I won't stand for you threatening my wife like that," he began.

Carlisle's eyes hardened and he intertwined his fingers, laying them on his lap.

"You will not tell me what I can and cannot do, Edward. She may be your wife but you are my son, which takes priority. Why don't you let sleeping dogs lie, eh?"

Edward straightened his back and met his father's steely gaze.

"If you do not apologize to Bella and take back everything you said, I will not hesitate to leave with my wife and child. I would hate to do something like that to mom and I know you don't want her upset like that, either. Normally I wouldn't go to such drastic measures, but I know how ruthless you can be."

I held my breath and looked slowly between Edward and his father. I had not expected this to happen. I held up my hands in surrender and was about to say something before Edward placed a hand on my knee.

"No, Bella. This needs to be said. He has to know that this is not okay."

Carlisle was silent for a long time and I shifted around uncomfortably while Edward stood his ground. Finally, Carlisle sighed and took his eyes off Edward and turned to me.

"Isabella, I apologize for what I said in Florida, but I will not apologize for what brought me to say them in the first place. I would like you to keep those words in mind, especially once you have your own daughter. Edward is right, though. We cannot continue as a family with something like this hanging over our heads," he said.

I was astonished. Not only had Edward come to my defense, but Carlisle even took his side. Never did I think this was even possible.

"I accept, Carlisle. I don't blame you for anything, though," I added.

Edward and Carlisle hugged and we made our way back to the apartment.

"Oh my God!" I yelled, laying a hand on my very large belly.

The doctor had just checked my cervix and announced I'm nine centimeters apart. I'd been in labor for two hours and the contractions were getting worse and worse. They had given me an epidural not long ago, but the doctor explained my labor was moving too quickly for it to take full effect.

"I believe we'll be ready to push within the next fifteen minutes. I'll go put my gown on and let the nurses prepare everything," Dr. Crow explained.

I laid my head back and groaned, scrubbing my face with my hands. My daughter was getting ready to enter the world and I am scared to death.

"Bella, breathe," Edward reminded me. I took a slow deep breath and another contraction hit. Esme held one of my hands while Edward held the other. The doctor came rushing back in and the nurses helped get my feet into the stirrups. Esme moved to leave but I gripped her hand tighter.

"You've been here for me through everything. I'd like to stay," I whispered.

Tears pooled in her eyes and she agreed.

"On your next contraction I need you to push as hard as you can, Bella," Dr. Crow commanded.

As soon as she finished her sentence I felt the contraction and pushed. After an hour of intense pushing I heard her cry and felt my own tears start to fall down my cheeks. The doctor placed her on my chest and I admired my tiny daughter. Who knew they could be so small?

"Welcome to the rest of your life," I murmured.

Edward wiped away a few of his own tears and Esme cleared her throat.

"What have you decided to name her?"

I grinned as the newborn wrapped her tiny fist around my pinky.

"Amelia Esme Cullen."

 **A/N Sorry it took me so long to update, guys. We've been having some internet issues and my school/work life has kept me busy. I predict this story will only be one or two more chapters and I'm so happy with the success. I can't do this without the support of you guys. Please read and review!**


	15. It's Normal

Chapter 15

 **Please read the author's note at the end.**

 _Three Months Later_

I finished putting on the cute little pink outfit that Rosalie had bought for Amelia. She flailed and kicked while I put it on but she was also blowing cute bubbles. I chuckled and picked her up, snuggling her close. She still had that baby smell and I couldn't get enough of it.

"Bella! Are you and Amelia almost ready to go?" Edward called from our bedroom.

"Well, are we ready my precious angel?" I asked her.

She continued blowing bubbles and smiling.

"Yeah, we're ready!" I called back.

I walked out to the living room and placed her in her car seat while Edward grabbed her bag. For the first time since Amelia was born, we're going out to meet the family for dinner as a late celebration for Edward's birthday.

Amelia cooed the drive over and Edward grinned, holding my hand the whole ride.

Things had definitely changed since Amelia was born and it had taken a lot of adjustment to becoming a mother. When she was first born Edward and I were constantly on edge from lack of sleep. Fortunately, around two months old, she would sleep for about four hours at a time and I'd never been more relieved. I couldn't wait for her to start sleeping through the night.

Edward had been picking up extra shifts at the hospital so we could have extra money when I was on maternity leave. Even with me being back at work he's been working more and it had put a strain on us for a few weeks.

"I'm glad you cut your hours back. I know we'll miss the money but it's better having you at home with us," I admitted, kissing the back of his hand.

He squeezed mine in reply and glanced at our daughter in the mirror.

"I just worry. I know my parents are willing to help financially but I'd like to do as much as I can," he explained.

I nodded knowingly and went back to looking out of the window. My mom had been a huge help the first eight weeks but I needed some space. She had agreed to stay nine weeks originally but when Phil got injured she went rushing back to Florida, not that I could blame her.

We arrived to the restaurant just a few minutes later and I grabbed the baby bag while Edward took the car seat. Everyone was already there, waiting for us.

"Give me my granddaughter," Esme demanded, reaching to pull Amelia out of the seat.

Carlisle grinned and shook his head, taking a sip of his water. He wasn't as obvious with his wanting to spend time with Amelia, but he loved her immensely. It didn't take her long to wrap almost all of us around her little finger.

"Who's my cute baby?" Esme cooed and Amelia grinned.

Her personality had started to show even more about a month ago. She started smiling a lot more often and she would cry almost anytime I left the room. As frustrating as that could be, I'm glad she loved me so much.

"Don't hog the baby, I want my turn," Rosalie pouted.

I took a seat next to the leggy blonde and hugged her close. Edward noticed and sat on the opposite of me, taking my hand again.

"We have something that we'd like to ask you, Rose and Emmett. While Esme monopolizes the baby," I added with a chuckle.

That got her full attention. She smacked Emmett to get his attention and he stuck his tongue out before turning to us.

"We would love if you two would be Amelia's godparents. Heaven forbid anything happen to us, but we'd want you to care for her," Edward said.

Tears formed in Rosalie's eyes and she jumped out of her chair, dragging me out of mine and hugging me tight.

"Of course we will! I'm so glad that you asked," she said once she wiped the tears away. Emmett stood and hugged Edward, telling him he's also more than happy to accept.

The rest of dinner was uneventful and after giving Amelia a bottle she was fast asleep. Esme pouted slightly putting her back in her car seat.

"Can I take her tomorrow?" she asked almost shyly.

I laughed and nodded.

"Of course. I have to work from nine to noon so I'll drop her off before," I agreed easily. That would give Edward some extra time to sleep before having to work himself at three.

We drove back home and I put Amelia in her crib and after grabbing the baby monitor, I made my way back out to the living room and sat next to Edward. He wrapped his arm around me, kissing my forehead. I sighed and turned towards him and he quirked an eyebrow.

"Edward, there's something I need to talk to you about," I murmured so softly I didn't know if he heard me.

He moved me so my legs wrapped around his and he rested his hand on my thigh, rubbing small circles.

"Of course. What's going on, Bella?"

I twirled my thumbs and bit my lip. I heard his short intake of breath, which always happened when I bit my lip but ignored it.

"Something's wrong with me and I don't know what. I love Amelia but...I just don't feel like I'm bonding with her. I feel like no matter what I do, it's not enough," I admitted right before the tears started to fall.

I loved my daughter but something just wasn't right. The moms I had talked to said they felt an immediate connection with their baby and that just wasn't happening for me. She cried so much and I couldn't figure out what she wanted as easily as Edward could. I was frustrated more often that I was happy and it made me feel even worse.

He put a finger under my chin and tilted my face up until I looked him in the eyes. He had so much love in them I almost started crying harder.

"Bella, this is progress. I'm glad you came to me with this. I'll call my dad and see if you can talk to him tomorrow, okay?"

I agreed and snuggled against him, grateful that he hadn't scoffed or told me that I'm being ridiculous. It was hard to open up to him more but I'd been doing so much better and our relationship continued to grow.

Tomorrow came quickly and my shift went by pretty fast. I was nervous when I went back to the Cullen house but after taking a few deep breaths I went in and straight up to Carlisle's office. Esme had told me that she'd be taking Amelia out so it was just Carlisle and me in the house.

I knocked and entered once I heard Carlisle's voice. I sat in the usual seat across from him and he smiled, offering me a glass of water that I accepted. My mouth suddenly felt dry and I took some large gulps.

"Edward told me a little bit about why you're here but I'd like to hear it from you," he began.

I sighed and delved into the whole story. How I couldn't connect with my daughter even though everyone else seemed to connect with their kids. How inadequate I felt when Edward could figure out that she was hungry when that would have been my last guess. How I felt like a terrible mother even though I had been putting on a façade for the family.

He nodded at the right times and asked some questions when I'd pause for a breath. At the end of my explanation I was crying _again_ and Carlisle handed me a box of tissues, looking thoughtful.

"Bella, I'm glad you talked to Edward and in turn, with me. It sounds like you might have post-partum depression which is actually quite normal, especially with being a young mother. But it can turn into a disaster if not taken care of. I'll refer you to one of my psychiatrist friends and we'll go from there, okay? But you'll have to go to the appointments," he said slowly.

My tears of sadness turned to tears of relief. I had a possible explanation and it could be my hormones, not just me.

"Thank you so much, Carlisle."

I could finally get my life back on track and start caring for and loving my daughter like I wanted to.

 **A/N This is the final chapter aside from the epilogue. Thank you so much for your continued support.**


	16. Author's Note

Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long since the last update, my fiancé got a kidney transplant and I've been going crazy trying to get everything done before he gets home. Please continue to be patient with me. I've been working on the epilogue in pieces, but haven't had the chance to sit down and write for any length of time. I promise I'll try to get it out within the next few weeks. Thank you for your patience.


End file.
